


Better Together

by Peaches_07



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_07/pseuds/Peaches_07
Summary: Life as superheroes can be hard enough as it is. Marinette is determined to keep their identities a secret even though her heart is telling her something different. However, a new villain makes an appearance and doesn't give the duo a choice. They must now make sacrifices and difficult decisions for the sake of Paris and the world.What will happen to their relationship? Especially now that a new threat has arisen alongside Hawkmoth? Love-square flip (kind of) with lots of fluff development!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for giving this story a shot! It's my first Miraculous Ladybug story and I have ideas floating around in my mind that I just had to get down. Not completely sure about the plot but as of right now I just have a bunch of scenes in my head that I want to incorporate. 
> 
> Again I'm not sure where I'm taking this or how long it will be but as long as it brings me joy, I'll write! Also expect a lot of fluff. I'm going to try and make it as realistic as possible but I am a huge sucker for romance. Also they are 17 but will be aging up soon so everything will be less awkward.

"Mrs. Bustier, the craziest thing happened this morning. You’ll never believe this.” Lip biting, hands clamming and heart racing, the petite female stood in the doorway to her first class of the day.

The teachers unwavering focus seemed to silently urge the young girl to continue. She wrung her hands together nervously and cleared her throat, mildly aware that her cheeks were tinted pink. Her tardiness was a normal occurrence. It was _why_ she late this morning that had her skin heating.

“Well...” She had to find her words. “I - I was walking to school and I - I got this text message from my friend.” She was cutting around the bush and everyone knew it. The nervous teen was astute enough to leave out any names in her story so not to get anyone else in trouble. With a hand on her hip, the teacher sighed and waited for the finished response.

“And I - I saw that Oscar was going to be here today and you know the infatuation I have with hamsters. They are so cute and small and sometimes I just can't help myself.” By this point the words were tumbling out of the antsy girl by the mouthful. Her best friend, dressed in plaid and jeans, rested her chin on the palm of her hand and gazed amusedly at the stuttering female. She pushed her glasses up and snickered. “It’s an unhealthy obsession really.”

The class erupted in laughter before the female in question shot her best friend a glare. It’s not that she was embarrassed, she just didn’t want to be questioned anymore. She hasn’t been too steady on her feet since the last akuma fight. What she would give to sit down right now. Her legs were on fire out of exhaustion.

That and a certain cat clad in leather kept her up most of the night. Her cheeks flushed deeper as the memory of them cuddling sent off a fire of both longing and excitement in her stomach.

“Alya, let her finish.” The teacher’s voice wafted throughout the classroom and quieted everyone’s giggles. The girls bluebell eyes closed in exasperation before she huffed and re-opened them with a new found courage to continue.

What a stupid impulse decision that was to make this morning. Not to mention how she was in dire need of relief both physically and emotionally.

“Okay so anyways, I turned around and ran to the store.” She swung her pink bag around her shoulder and grabbed it to her chest. After rummaging through it for a moment, she pulled something out. “I got him animal crackers!” A bright red bag of individual cookies shaped as animals were held proudly in the female’s grasp. Another round of laughs and chuckles burst through air.

The uplifting sound bringing a small smile to her lips even though she knew they were laughing at her. Still, in an attempt to save the remainder of her dignity, she gushed, "and I guess you guys can share with the hamster. But you'll have to ask him personally." Any laughter that had died down, roared back up again. The teacher sighed and brought her own hand to her forehead. But the teen wasn’t quite finished yet.

“And the ironic part of this story?” She lowered the bag of animal crackers and relaxed her stance finally daring to look around the room for a certain someone. She found his piercing green eyes baring holes into her own blue ones with such an intensity, it lit a fire in her stomach.

Much like the one only Chat can bring to life.

A lazy grin was spread across his face and the girl let herself relax and burn up at the same time. She looked back at the teacher.

“If I didn’t run to the store, I would have actually been early to class.” It came out quitter than the rest of her story like it had finally dawned on her how stupid it was and how disappointed the teacher was in her. What a foolish decision that had been indeed.

“Take your seat Marinette.”

The flustered teen made her way to her desk, sliding onto the bench next to her curly haired friend. Marinette's cheeks alit but she didn't know if it was because of a cat's embrace, the blonde in front of her or the gift she brought for a hamster.

~~~~~~~

Life is crazy and unfair most of the time. Fate and destiny work in tandem with each other which prove to be a messy mix at moments. But everything always works out in the end. Thus why it is so important to spend every day trying your best to be good.

And that is exactly what Marinette Dupain-Cheng does. It’s what she is. It’s not always easy being a teenager and it’s certainly difficult living in general no matter who you are. But the fact of the matter is that one remains as positive as they can be given every situation they're thrown in.

Being a spotted superhero on the side shows where decency can take a person.

And just like her friend had promised that morning over a text message, Oscar the hamster had arrived through the doors of their literature class not long after she sat down. Mrs. Mendeleiev had to leave the tiny animal with their classroom while she was away on vacation for a week. The tiny, beige colored creature animatedly ate the kind girls gift as she bestowed it.

The sun continued its usual morning dance in the sky, brightening the city below. The rest of the day up until lunch had gone by without a hitch with the usual group of kids bunched together in their respected cliques and seats.

Lunch was always the perfect time to relax and scrape together the last bits of homework before next class. Most days everyone sat outside on the steps; a few choosing to walk to a café down the street. And most days a certain bluenette would come running out of the doors, scrambling to fall into place amongst her friends.

Today, just like this morning, was a little unusual - even for her. The petite female was one of the first to the steps where she absentmindedly perched her body. She rested her chin gently on her knees which were curled up into her chest. Sporting a lazy, far off look as she settled down and patiently waited for the remainder of the group.

Her thoughts had been racing all morning with fond, distant memories of her and her cat from the night before. Over the past few years her partner has gotten closer to her civilian self, deciding to hang out with her more often than not. Their relationship started off completely platonic - she would even dare say brotherly.

But as the years dragged on, his visits started to increase from a night or two, to a month, to a few times a week. She could proudly state that she slowly broke enough of his walls down to see his true colors. Enough that both still deemed it safe. He took off his metaphorical mask while keeping his physical mask on and his trust in her validated that.

She was still weary about knowing his secret identity even though he has stated numerous times that he would show her without a moments hesitation if she ever decides to ask.

A smile crept up on Marinette's face. It could be considerably very dangerous if her and Chat Noir continued on the route they're heading. But, she thought soundly, she could be selfish for awhile more. Because if she was being honest with herself, he brought the best out of her.

Many a night he would help her with homework or a design she was working on. He let her rant about her day and vice versa. They were so comfortable in each others presence now, that they didn't need a reason to see each other anymore. She learned to leave her hatch unlocked and he knew to see himself in.

Movie nights happened a lot to destress, they've proved to be great partners in video games (which made sense given she was secretly his ladybug) and cuddling had become a favorite pastime of theirs. Her crush on the famous blonde model has dimmed greatly over the years. A part of her will always have a special spot in her heart for Adrien but Chat has definitely brought on a whole new light to her.

To be able to see and take of Chat's more vulnerable side was something he didn't gift Ladybug often. Sure he threw himself in front of her more times than she could count and he openly poured his heart to her in the beginning, but rarely has she seen him cry as Ladybug. And he might limp physically, but he always wears a tough façade when in battle if not for the sake of his partner then for the sake of Paris.

If you were to tell fourteen year old Marinette that she would become very close with her pun-making partner outside of the mask, she would have rolled her eyes. Even the idea was crazy and reckless for them both. She knew back then and, begrudgingly, even a little bit now, that Marinette was a liability if Hawkmoth caught wind of their relationship.

He would, without a doubt, use her against Chat. And Chat would, without a doubt, do anything for her - even if it meant giving up his miraculous.

The seventeen year old girl subconsciously held her purse - which contained Tikki - closer to her body. She knew in the back of her mind how selfish she was being by keeping Chat close and not at arms length.

And still, even with this thought constantly floating around her head, she couldn't help but want tonight to hurry up and get here. She always slept better with her kitty around anyways.

A hand on her shoulder snapped Marinette out of her reprise. She jumped and defensively brought her hands to her chest. After noticing that it was just the familiar blonde beside her, she relaxed. Smiles and greetings were given to each other as the latter took a seat next to her on the steps.

"I'm surprised to see you're one of the first people out here." There was no accusation in his voice, only politeness. His green eyes, piercing and kind remained unwavered as they stared into her blue ones.

Marinette's phase of stumbling and stuttering around the model grew into distant, awkward memories from the past. He still managed to get her heart racing and she won't ever deny the fact that he could do things to her that no other man could seem to do, (Chat aside), but the fact of the matter still stood.

As long as she continued to take deep breaths, she was for the most part fine with him. Besides the blush that always seemed to find itself settling on her cheeks anyways.

"My class let out a little early today so I figured I would wait for you guys." Marinette glanced away, however, still aware of his gaze on her. She won't lie. Puberty did Adrien wonders. If she thought he was handsome at fifteen, he had to be drop dead gorgeous at almost eighteen.

His hair had grown but only in both softness and fullness. It took on a slightly darker blonde than it had been a few years ago. His face had lost any child fat that might have still stuck with him and his features only grew sharper. His face was very, well, model worthy with high cheekbones and electric irises.

He had definitely been granted Gabriel's genes when it came to his height. Seeing as he was now well over 6 feet with a lean physique. Anyone who saw him knew he was sporting some kind of muscle even if he didn't show it off all the time. His kindness and sincerity never left in his years of growing either. His personality had only expanded for the better too.

All around Adrien Agreste had grown into a fine young man and even the blind could see that. Which always surprised Marinette that he still chose to hang out with her, Alya and Nino. The four had stayed tight, solidifying their friendship years ago. Although Nino and Alya were clearly still very head over heels for each other.

Often times they would leave Mari and Adrien to go off and be on their own for a bit. In retrospect to that, it's probably why she and Adrien had grown tighter; always being stuck third wheeling together.

She didn't mind though. And neither did he.

Much like himself, Marinette had flourished into such an amazing person. She stayed relatively slim but her hair had grown in length. Her two pigtails that once stopped above her shoulders, were now collectively held up in one low ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. It reached to about her collarbone but accentuated and framed her features very nicely.

She remained class president for the past few years and to his knowledge has never turned a friend away for anything. Her designs, at least the ones he has seen, have only improved. Her stubbornness and fire to do the right thing has always prided Adrien to no end. He does feel a bit guilty when he sees her as his alter ego but she very quickly became a second home to him.

And he loved it.

He could be himself around her when he was Chat - as true as he could be as Chat. Every now and then he could be able to let a bit of Chat out when they're in public as Marinette and Adrien but it's never enough to notice. The fact that he can rely on her for whatever reason, as both Chat and Adrien, has never failed to fill him with much needed warmth.

He loved Ladybug, and a part of him will always love Ladybug. She was his partner and easily one of his best friends, but there was only so much of himself that he could give her until she asked for his identity. And he respected her enough to not push the matter. Because she trusted him and he vowed to never break that.

What they shared was special but in the same breath what he and Marinette shared was also special. They were both special to him for different reasons and it was tugging at his heart strings.


	2. Chapter 2

Life has a funny way of picking all of the wrong times to try to bring people together. Perhaps it has a bit of luck tied in; both good and bad. Maybe even a pinch or two of chance. However, a certain pair has the universe scratching its head.

Hopefully with the help of some cosmic constellation Gods the pair might find their way to each other. Because soulmates are rare and very unlikely to come by but not impossible. In fact, most never come in contact with each other - as sad as it is.

But as Fu stood across the street from the school, stroking his beard thoughtfully, he knew. Fu knew without a doubt that he was lucky enough to have found a soulmate match. If the way they were attracted to each other like magnets or the side looks they continued to give each other was anything to go by.

Those two were the exact definition of yin and yang if Fu had ever seen it. Now it was up to fate to bring them together.

~~~~~~~

By the time Alya and Nino bounded out of the doors, Adrien and Marinette had already begun walking towards a café they all agreed to eat at. Just moment prior, the two had texted their group chat and settled on the tiny café. The quaint building sat on the corner and overlooked the seine with large windows adjourning the walls.

The silence between the blonde and bluenette was comfortable. They walked side by side, their shoulders sometimes brushing due to the busy pedestrians and tourists. Adrien only once had to push his hand over the lower part of her back to guide her away from a group of strange men that decided to take up most of the sidewalk. And Marinette only had to grab his elbow to ward off fangirls a couple of times. She tried her hardest to refrain from sending them nasty glares. He wasn't hers after all and she needed to remember that.

These quick bits of handling were passed off as friendly expressions and motions. Quiet conversation would presume between the two for brief moments but never failed to fall back into a nice silence. Their content bubble, however, was abruptly popped as their other friends finally caught up.

Alya threw her arm over her shoulder and hugged the female to her side. The two automatically jumped into a conversation about anything and everything while the boys had fallen a couple paces behind quickly getting absorbed in their own conversation.

The group of four eventually made it to their desired lunch choice and took a seat by the windows. Conversation aimlessly started back up but included all four of them this time.

“Dude had a giant purple giraffe balloon. Massive okay. Like, had to get his friends to hold it up okay. It was filled with something, and you would totally think it was filled with confetti, right? Anyways,” Nino had been gushing about the event he had DJed for over the weekend. It was amongst the largest he’s ever been to before and he was describing, in great detail much to the groups amusement, the craziness of the crowd. “Homies let go. Thing just kept floating. Dudes, just when I thought it couldn’t get any weirder, that shit popped.”

He dramatically gestured his arms in a popping motion. His eyes wide, and mouth gaped, he looked very comical. The group laughed as he finished his story. “When I tell you guys I thought I died. Not only was it the loudest pop in the history of balloon popping, okay, but it rained condoms. Not confetti, no - _condoms_.” Three pairs of eyes bugged out before another fit of giggles and laughs erupted.

“You guys laugh now but imagine being in the crowd watching condoms fall onto of everyone-” his girlfriend had seen the opportunity and jumped in.

“Used or still packaged?”

Nino’s face flushed two shades darker as he groaned into his hands. “Oh my god, babe.”

Alya snorted. “I’m an aspiring journalist. I’ve gotta sniff out all of the details and facts for the story.”

“No.” Nino’s reply was muffled since his hands still covered most of his flustered face. Alya’s brow quirked up. “No as in they weren’t used or no as in no they were used? Have to be specific.”

“I hate you guys.” The small smile adjourning his face told a different story though. He made sure to overly annunciate his words for his girlfriends sake. ” _No. They. Were. Not. Used._ Still packaged and everything."

After feeling the conversation die down a little, Adrien saw a door open and the Chat in him couldn't ever deny a good pun. “I’m guessing it was an un- _condom_ -fortable situation to be in.”

Alya joined in shooting her own pun in between fits of giggles. “He’s obviously not _kid_ -ing around when he said it was a surprise.”

Adrien snorted, “Please Alya, it must have been a _wrap_ up of the night.”

"I'm sure Nino's been dying to _spill_ that story since Saturday!" The table was full on laughing at that and even Nino couldn't help but laugh in his shocked, awkward state.

"Okay okay," Adrien had one last one up his sleeve; saved for the finale if you would. "That pop must have _rocked_ the party!"

Nino laid his head down on the table and covered the remainder with his hat and hoodie in an attempt to hide. An audible and very theatric groan couldn’t be missed. "You guys suck."

The puns that Adrien had made sparked something in Marinette. Her smile wavered a little as it reminded her of someone. The sudden thought of her green eyed, goofy partner flooded her mind and she mentally chided herself. Even the smallest of things reminded her of him. She shook the thoughts and memories temporarily away. Now was not the right time to start that.

Adrien looked up from across the table and sent her a wink, his smile still bright and carefree. His eyes danced in humor and were filled to the brim with mischief. They almost held a challenge like playfulness to them, egging her on in a way. Times like this, where he could really be himself, happened far and few times in between. Adrien felt his Chat rising to the surface and he had to look away from the sweet female across from him.

He had to get a grip. She had an affect on him that no one else seemed to have. The girl only had to look in his direction and he suddenly wanted to be able to do anything and everything for her. Which is why hanging around her was so dangerous. Maybe that's why he continued to do so seeing as he thrived for challenges and dares every day.

Marinette felt her face flush as dark as Nino’s had when she finally registered the wink and she had to crush the sudden urge to mimic Nino's current position on the table. Instead she picked up a fry and forced her mind to focus on the salty treat.

The blue eyed female stopped mid chew and smirked, ready to one up the unbeknownst blonde. Two can play at this game after all. She made a mental note to shower her kitten with more cookies tonight, seeing as she was taking a lesson from his ‘pun-making’ book as he likes to call it.

“Hey guys,” her voice was soft making sure to leave any trace of teasing out, which tricked the flustered friend into thinking she was feeling sorry for him. Nino lifted his head back up and beamed at her in triumph. Oh poor Nino, she thought. He had no idea what was coming.

“Don’t you think we’ve teased him enough?” Alya gave her an incredulous side look but Marinette paid no attention to it. Instead she felt her smirk grow with the oncoming war she was about to gift them. "He already has his _panties_ in a twist and friendship like Nino's is hard to _cum_ by. You guys know it's hard to _swallow_ ones pride and digest a story as _knocked_ up as this one."

Water spewed from Alya's nose as she went into a full on laugh, clutching her stomach as she doubled over. Nino was attempting to sputter out defenses but came up empty and couldn't help the rising bubble of laughter that exploded from him too. Adrien's mouth agape, his eyes were trained on the triumphant bluenette in front of him.

The only fact that he wasn't rolling on the floor, was because he couldn't decide whether to be hurt that he lost a pun war he didn't even know he was in, or that he was insanely proud of that fact that his friend just wiped the floor with all of their asses.

Marinette took a sip of her drink, as she eyed her friends. She locked eyes with Adrien who was still staring at her, jaw slack, and face devoid of emotion. If only she could feel how many butterflies erupted from within him.

Instant regret settled in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she had taken it to far? Oh gosh, she really needs to stop hanging out with Chat for all of the wrong reasons. He was starting to rub off on her. That was dangerous.

She was getting ready to apologize to the table when an older gentlemen from across the café yelled, "You children better behave yourselves or you won't be allowed back in!"

It wasn't long after they calmed down and finished their meals, that they decided to make the trek back to school. After a few sheepish 'sorries' to the owner, they walked out and headed back. Once again the two girls walked ahead, arms hooked together, they left the boys behind.

Nino stared fondly after his girlfriend and continued to converse with his best guy friend. He failed to notice the blonde's distant daze and the heart beating wildly in his chest for the caring girl in front of him.

~~~~~~~

The closer the days got to summer, the slower they seemed to drag on. The sun had risen high and was making its way back down to the horizon in an array of burnt oranges and golds. Two girls caught themselves walking back from the park after having met up to complete homework. A big study group had conjoined in a pile on the grass.

Nino had stayed with them for a a few minutes after school but had to run home to babysit his little brother and Adrien had to leave shortly after too, for a last minute photoshoot. The large group slowly dissipated as the time passed by. Kim had swim practice, Mylene and Ivan had a date, and Max had his latest project to get back to.

The number of people trickled down until there were only a couple of girls left.

And just as every girl group there is, Rose, Juleka, Alya and Marinette took that time to talk boys. As much as Marinette had wanted to delve into her secret Chat meetings with the group, she couldn't. For the safety of everyone and Chat, she had to keep her lips sealed tight. No matter how good the gossip would have been.

Another hour had gone by and dinner would be ready for everyone. So the girls said there goodbyes and went separate ways. Unbeknownst to Marinette, her best friend had picked up on her quietness when the topic of the boys came up.

So, with a great amount of giddiness and curiosity, the auburn haired friend asked, "Who is it?"

Marinette's eyebrow quirked as she looked to her best friend. "Who is who?" Alya rolled her eyes, her smirk only growing.

"Oh c'mon Mari, you can't lie to me. I know all." At that, her friend stopped walking and crossed her arms, clearly waiting for an answer. "It's goldie isn't it? Our sunshine child." Alya smirked when Marinette whipped around, cautious of the people walking around them.

Flushed red and practically hissing she shot back, "It's not Adrien!" Alya laughed in joy.

"Girl, your defensive attitude is telling a different story. But it is someone! You admitted it!" Alya's face lit up as she felt her inner journalist shove forward. She smelled a story!

"No! It's no one! And it's certainly not Adrien. There is no one. I don't even know why you think there is. Because there isn't. Not in a million years. No. No way. That train has left the station. Nah-uh. Negative on the someone." Marinette's words tumbled out of her in a haste and discombobulated mess. She was back to stuttering and not because of Adrien but because there actually was someone.

But that was a secret only for herself and her kitty to keep.

"Okay okay so your nightly rendezvous isn't with our cinnamon roll whom we have to claim?"

Marinette stumbled over her feet, color draining from her face. How had Alya known? "What-what makes you think I'm-I'm seeing....night? At nigh time? Seeing someone? At night? In the dark? Alone? Me? Nope." For good measure, she popped the 'p' in her nope.

Alya looped her elbow with her stuttering friend, continuing on their journey to their respected homes. "Girl, relax. I'm only joking." Alya looked down thoughtfully. "Well, some what." She mumbled.

Marinette didn't know what to say. Part if her knew Alya was only pulling her string but the other part knew that Alya would figure it out no doubt. She needed to get a grip of reality, she scolded herself.

Drawn out of her mental respite, Alya continued talking making sure to shift the topic for her friends sake. She'd get the scoop one of these days. "So, bet you didn't see the way he was looking at you."

Marinette groaned inwardly. So much for a topic change. Almost regrettably she asked, "Who?"

"Well, I don't know, let's go down the list." Alya tapped her chin like she was really pondering what to say. "The nerdy kid who couldn't stop talking about his latest robot? No. How about the one who made the mistake of telling everyone the condom story? Again. No, wasn't him either."

Marinette couldn't help but let out a nervous, breathy laugh at her friend's antics.

"Oh I know!" Alya threw her hand in the air, over-exaggerating her small victory. "The blonde sitting beside you who barely focused his attention on anything but you, and that's saying something when his homework was open," Alya's smirk grew. "And the blonde who answered every question you had without a moment's hesitation. Or maybe the blonde who looked so sad to part with you due to a photoshoot."

Marinette grimaced. She had hoped nobody picked up on that but she should remember that nothing gets past Alya.

Marinette let out an awkward laugh, "Oh yeah, what a coincidence?"

Alya rolled her eyes and huffed. "Girl, one of these days you guys have to open your eyes and stop dancing on eggshells around each other. It's getting frustrating watching the both of you."

Marinette responded with a shrug of her shoulders. What was she suppose to say to that? The rest of the walk was filled with comfortable silence, both girls had nothing else to say.

Alya's house came up first and the girls parted with a hug. Marinette had turned to walk away when her friend called her name.

"Hey Mari? Do me a favor would you?"

Marinette's eye brows furrowed in confusion but she nodded regardless.

Alya shifted the bag on her shoulder. "All jokes aside, please don't wait to notice what you could have before you can't have it anymore, okay? We're human. Tomorrow isn't a promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Time is almost always of the essence. For Marinette, it’s almost like time slows down and speeds up at the same time when she’s with Chat. Both in and out of the mask. It was just past 10 at night when her parents had given into their exhausted states and retired to their bed.

Marinette jumped off the couch, grabbed a plate of chocolate chip cookies and hurried up to her room. She set the plate down and hastily ran to her bathroom to take a shower. She knew they had a joint patrol tonight, she and Chat, but by the time she’d get back it’d be well into the morning hours and she’d be too tired to do anything but sleep.

That and Chat always made a pit-stop at her place before continuing on to their meeting spot.

The steam from the warm water had clouded the bathroom by the time she stepped out. She worked to wrap a towel around her body and attempted to dry her locks with another smaller towel. Her pajamas were laid out on the counter, beside the sink. Her pile had consisted of a thin cropped gray, band t-shirt with silky black shorts for comfort.

It was almost summer so the temperature had risen but without the sun’s warm rays, the night air turned brisk. Not enough to shiver but enough to raise goosebumps every now and then. Marinette finished clothing herself before she reached for her toothbrush.

Spitting out the remainder of the paste, she finally opened the bathroom door. This action released a wave of trapped steam, which wrapped her bedroom in a blanket of warmth. She gave her hair one last rub of her towel before grabbing her comb to brush out the last of the knots.

She glanced back into the mirror, stopping the comb from descending from her roots when a pair of electric green eyes met her bluebell ones. A pair of strong arms slowly encircled her waist from behind, bringing her closer to the body positioned behind her.

The embrace was familiar and safe. He bent down and placed his chin on her left shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She finally continued to move her comb through her hair, relishing the feel of being hugged by her partner.

“Good evening, princess.” He voice was muffled due to being blocked by her neck, but it was deep and ragged and so Chat that it made her smile.

“Nice to see you too, Chaton.” Her voice was softer than his was. She continued to brush the knots out of her hair. “Did you see the cookies?”

He chuckled lowly and drew in a breath, slowly leaning back up and away from his resting position. She placed the comb back in its holding place on the sink counter and turned around in his arms so they stood chest to chest.

Still smirking triumphantly he said, “I’m a smart cookie, Mari. Bold of you to assume I haven’t eaten them all yet.”

She rolled her eyes fondly at his pun but still tried to come across as annoyed. “I should have known kitty. Cookies are your catnip.”

He gasped lightly, feigning hurt as he put a clawed hand over his heart. “Why, my darling, don’t go baking my heart now! Everyone knows your cookies are the zest in all of Paris.” His grin grew and Marinette could see the white of his elongated canine. Instead of feeling intimidated as she might have once been, she felt an odd sense of security.

She hummed and poked the top of his chest, a few inches below his bell. “Well, kitten, I did have to thank you somehow.” One of his cat ears twitched in curiosity and he tilted his head slightly, waiting for her to elaborate. “Now don’t let this go to your head or worse,” she made a face halfway between horror and amusement, “your ego.”

She was awarded a poke to her side and his playful “Hey!” before she continued.

“I actually took a page from your ‘pun making’ book today.” She heard him gasp and lift a clawed hand to his face in mock surprise.

“My little caterpillar has morphed into a butterfly! I taught her well!” His eyes filled with a teasing glint as they both started to laugh. She shook her head, and waved her arms. “I think I have PTSD from butterflies!” This started another wave of laughs as the two finally made their way into her room.

He plopped down on her pink chaise and reached for the plate of cookies she was handing him. In his right hand he balanced the plate with great expertise, and with his left hand he grabbed the girls wrist, pulling her down so she would have no choice but to settle with him.

Marinette threw her damp hair into a messy bun atop her head and positioned herself into a more comfortable spot. She crossed her legs so she sat like a pretzel and placed the plate of delicious baked goods on her lap. Chat had enveloped her middle once again and pulled her back with him so her back rested against his chest.

He made sure to keep his boots on the ground to keep from getting her furniture dirty. Even though Plagg has told him time and time again that the suits are always clean and fresh every transformation. He wasn’t an animal, well, Adrien wasn’t an animal; he had been brought up with manners.

Chat buried his head again into the crook of Marinette’s neck and smiled. His senses were always heightened in his transformed state which meant he always got lost in her scent without fail. One couldn’t simply describe Marinette, she just smelled...good. Like a home would. Not suffocating but just enough.

Against his better judgment, he felt the rumble in his chest before it burst from within him. The purr had started to vibrate against her back and he watched as she yawned.

He perked up. Chat could guess what Marinette was going to say but he had to act like he wasn’t there. “So, how did you take a page from my ‘pun-making’ book today, princess?” Although due to the purr that was resonating deep within his chest, he rolled the r in ‘princess’ which made it sound like ‘prrrincess’. He mentally patted himself on the back at the unintended pun.

Marinette played with his right hand that rested over her abdomen. He let her fiddle with his gloved fingers and built-in claws. She gave a breathy chuckled as she remembered what went down earlier today unknowingly trapped in the same memory as her leather clad kitty.

“Well, for starters I made a whopping 5 puns all in one breath.” Although he couldn’t see her smile, he knew it was sitting there in the beautiful way it always was. He felt his own smile adjourn his lips as they tugged up proudly. He couldn’t help but pride himself that Marinette thought of him when she delivered those puns.

Marinette had entwined their fingers and he gave her a squeeze, along with a quick kiss behind her ear.

“Do you remember what they were?” He knew she picked up on his teasing tone but he was too wrapped up in their bubble that he didn’t care. She shrugged and absentmindedly stroked her thumb alongside his. The fact that she made him feel an overwhelming sense of belonging had his head spinning.

She was good at that.

“Oh gosh you don’t want to know Chaton.” Her voice was quiet and gentle and if he wasn’t careful, he’d fall asleep listening to her.

“Oh but mon chérie," he whispered in her ear, "I do."

~~~~~~~

The two talked about anything and everything. Marinette retold what had gone down that morning in the café, and he made cookie puns left and right. They ended up talking about their different childhoods (making sure Chat didn't overshare anything), to what they were doing over the coming up weekend. 

He felt Marinette slowly dose off, still in his arms and decided that that was where they should end the night. He moved the plate, which still held a couple of cookies, to the floor. He slowly removed his right hand from within her own and slid his arm under her legs. He carefully scooped her into his arms, and hugged her to his chest.

She yawned and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I can walk you know." 

He scoffed lightly and shook his head. "You're tired." he said in a soothing voice. He hoped his voice was as much of a lullaby as hers was to him. She reached up and hooked her arms around his neck. 

Trying his best to not move around too much and jostle her, he walked over to her bed, climbing the first two steps. He expertly navigated her body under her comforter and brushed her loose hairs from her face. She smiled. 

"Thanks kitty." He opened the hatch above her bed, making sure to reach over and place a tender kiss to her temple before leaping out onto her balcony. He sent a final wink to her before running off into the night in search of his lady. 

His lady who was almost asleep. She groaned and rubbed her eyes at the expense of her kwamii's amusement. "Are you ready to go Marinette?" 

"Tikki? Why do I do that to myself?" Tikki giggled and cuddled up to her chosen's cheek. 

Even though Marinette had asked a rhetorical question, Tikki still felt the need to answer it. "Because you care for Chat, silly."

"Yeah but we're just friends right? Like I'm trying to get over Adrien. In the beginning, he was just my partner and then my best friends and now, I just, he makes thing so confusing." 

"What's there to be confused about?"

"My feelings for Adrien lessen the more I get to know Chat. And when I'm with Chat, I just feel...free I guess. To be myself I mean."

Tikki sighed. "Can you see anything progressing with your relationship?"

"With who? Adrien or Chat?"

"You tell me."

Marinette let out another puff of air before sitting up in her bed. "Tikki. I'm having my mid-life crisis. At age seventeen. I have to be sporting white hairs. Can you see any gray on me?" Marinette frantically tore at her hair, shoving some of it towards her red kwamii. 

Tikki floated up in front of her chosen, grabbing the bluenette's attention. "Marinette, you are allowed to like the company of multiple people. I'm not sure I understand your worry?"

"That's the problem Tikki! They're both great people."

"Listen to what your heart tells you, Marinette. You're young and confused but not stupid."

Blue eyes glossed over. "Why don't we transform. Can't have the cat by himself for too long. I don't want to even think about all the trouble he could get himself in." Tikki smiled sadly and nodded in a rather defeated, solemn way. After the magical words were spoken, Ladybug was ready to jump from her balcony. Yo-yo in hand, the spotted heroine took after after her cat. 

The rush of running along rooftops clad in protective magic, was a feeling unlike anything else in the world. The surge of energy awoke her tired limbs and the blood in her system mixed with her adrenaline to boost her over chimneys. The fresh smell of a summer breeze wafted through the air.

She retracted her yoyo back to her side once she landed on one of the top levels of the Eiffel Tower. This had been the spot they agreed to meet at since they were fifteen. It was high enough to view most of Paris from while not being seen by pedestrians. The fact that it was both beautiful and peaceful so high up was an added bonus.

"I was starting to think you fell asleep, my lady." A sulky voice came from behind her and when she turned around, a black figure emerged from the shadows. Ladybug tensed up. Did he know she was the girl he just tucked into bed?

No, she thought, he would have told her. Wouldn't he?

"Well, Chaton, when duty calls..." She replied uneasily. He snickered at her reply and met her at the edge of the ledge they were on. He unhooked his baton from behind him and graciously leaned on it, looking suave as always. "Shall we get going then?" His tail flicked in anticipation behind him. If he thought she was Marinette, he didn't show it and Ladybug let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Ladybug took this time to really examine her partner. Tikki was right, she muddled. She was young (only seventeen) and definitely inexperienced when it came to boys but she wasn't stupid. So why was she so stuck?

"Chat?" She asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

He immediately straightened his posture and set his entire focus solely on her. "Anything you wish, my lady." 

She thought about how to ask him her question because she didn't even fully understand it herself. She drew in a shaky breath. She wasn't nervous; just stuck.

"Have you ever..." Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed in mild concentration. She glanced to the side, seeing a billboard with the Gabriel Agreste symbol inscribed in bold letters. A flash of blonde hair, green eyes and a model ready face flashed through her mind. "...have you ever been...well, actually nevermind." Ladybug bit her tongue because of the thoughts that flew to the one friend outside of the mask. And now both her head and her heart hurt.

"LB? You know you can ask me anything. I won't ever judge you and I'll help you in any way I can." His words were so sincere and it sliced through her with no mercy. 

She knew she could always rely on her best friend for help; he was her partner afterall for a reason. But perhaps this was something she had to figure out on her own. She shook her head and dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand.

"It's alright Chat. Don't worry about it." They exchanged tiny smiles. Hers reassuring and his slightly worried. "I think it's time for our rounds, wouldn't you say so kitty?"

His cat ears perked up at that. Chat bowed and took her hand to his mouth, lightly kissing her knuckles in a formal-like manor. "After you then, my lady." 

She smiled and rolled her eyes. Grabbing her trusted yoyo, she swung off, this time trying to out run both her heart and her head. 

Because they were saying two very different things.


	4. Chapter 4

The dreams always start out the same; however, the way the dreams play out seem to vary. Sometimes he dies, and sometimes she dies. Every now and then they both meet their demises or in rare cases they make it out with only a few scratches.

There is no rhyme or reason to when these dreams occur. But Marinette always wakes up in uncomfortable fits of snot and tears. Tonight was no exception. Her kwamii fluttered up towards her panicked charge, and sleepily settled on her shoulder offering as much comfort as she could.

"Which one was it this time?" Her voice was soft in Marinette's ear - almost motherly in her own way. The overwhelmed feeling that Marinette was experiencing seemed to linger despite her kwamii's presence. The reality of the nightmares weighed heavily on the poor girls chest.

The nightmare had felt so real. Her breath caught in her throat. They all feel real.

"Both." She choked out.

Frustrated, tired tears streamed down her face in a mocking like manor. These dreams have haunted her since the day she got her miraculous. In the beginning, they only appeared once every few months and she didn't think twice about them. They weren't vivid and they happened too far in between to question. The girl shrugged them off to be normal patterns of dreams.

However, as time went on, they evolved into lucid visions that came to her every few weeks.

Each dream causing wild emotions to run rampant throughout her system. If she was lucky, she could manage to fall into a fitful of slumber afterwards but no matter what happened, it usually resulted in a bad day the next morning without fail.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tikki tried to coax her into retelling what had gone on in her mind but Marinette didn't feel strong enough to willingly dive back into her nightmare. The fact that they happen at all leave Marinette feeling useless and detached before even falling asleep at night.

She buried her head in her hands, releasing a shaky sigh. "Not really." Came her muffled reply. Tikki's eyes were more alert and awake but in a cautious, sympathetic way.

It's been a few days since Marinette has seen Chat Noir and perhaps that was why her conscious decided to burden her with his death. Maybe she was gifting herself the pleasure of going along with him. She knows they loose when they die, much like in video games, but she can't help but feel like she wins when they don't have to part or experience the afterlife alone.

Marinette grabbed her phone from the shelf above her bed, checking the time. It was too early to be up. The bright numbers of 2 am shone back at her and she felt her shoulders slump. There was no way she could go back to sleep with the nightmare on repeat every time she closed her eyes.

"I need to think." She told Tikki. Reaching for her blanket, she turned her attention to her hatch. Once she stepped out onto her balcony, she inhaled. Paris was quiet, which she appreciated given her current dilemma. Tikki flew up to meet her once Marinette settled her weight against the railing. Taking her spot back on her chosen's shoulder.

Marinette tugged the blanket tighter over her shoulders once her skin erupted into goosebumps. The night air was chilly and it nipped at her skin. The bluenette had hopped that the fresh air would clear her head but flashes of her dream still raced through her mind.

_The knife that had gone through his abdomen burned her thoughts. The echo of her gut wrenching scream plagued her mind. The sprint she had taken up trying to get to him as he coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Matched with the arrow that found itself lodged in her chest, halting her progressions._

_The smoke clogged both of their airways, gasping and tearing at their jugulars in a feisty assault. Explosions in the distance sounded their defeat as the heroes struggled and writhed helplessly on the ground. Both suffocating and bleeding from various wounds._

Marinette squeezed her eyes closed and sank to the floor. Her body raked with sobs that she tried choking back. The dream felt so real and the pain was so raw that Marinette started to dry heave on the floor. She hated this. The uncontrolled feeling of weakness and helplessness. She despised not having a clue on how to solve a problem.

She hated crying but she understood that sometimes you had to let go of your emotions in order to move on from them.

After curling into a ball on her balcony, at 2 in the morning, she noticed that Tikki was sitting on the ground with her. Her eyes large and worrisome as she stared. Next to her was Marinette's phone. The girl had no idea when Tikki had left to retrieve it but was grateful for her kwamii's thoughtful thinking nonetheless.

But no one in their right mind would be up at this hour. No, a phone call wasn't what she needed. A polka-dotted suit and a black cat were the only things that could soothe her worries in this moment. And she couldn't have the latter so she chose the former.

The reassurance that she - Ladybug - was okay and perfectly alive eased her nerves some. No arrow protruding from her chest was a much needed relief. Swinging through a city in her emotional state wasn't the smartest thing to do, but sitting in her pain wasn't a smart decision either.

With the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep tonight, she called on Tikki to transform her - leaving the nightmare of both her and her partners demise behind her.

~~~~~~~

Ladybug collapsed onto the closest rooftop in a heap of exhaustion. The nightmare took more out of her than she thought it had. She had circled the city a few times but she felt even worse than when she had left her balcony. She was so tired but the feeling of having to witness the nightmare again pushed all thoughts of sleep from her restless mind.

Ladybug guessed that dawn was approaching and she would need to get back to her house before the bakery opened. After laying on the roof for a couples minutes, she gathered her stiff limbs into a seated position and picked herself up. The weariness of her body had her swaying lightly on her feet and she leaned heavily against the chimney beside her relying on its sturdy structure for balance.

The fact that Ladybug could practically hear her kwamii scolding her for staying up so late caused her to laugh a little. Her chuckle ran dry when she caught sight of where she was located. Across the street stood the one and only Agreste Manor.

With the one and only Adrien Agreste pacing a hole in his bedroom floor. He looked frazzled if the hair gripping, wild eyes and unsteady legs were anything to go by. His lips were frantically moving and that had Ladybug assuming he was talking to someone. It must have been his phone or something because she couldn't see another person. She would love to have had Chat Noir's ability of night vision right then.

Ladybug was getting ready to leave when they locked eyes. Sharp green on weary blue. How cliché of a moment, she thought.

Still having every intention of swinging away, she unhooked her yoyo. Only to have Adrien shake his head and jog over to his window. Well, one of his many windows, Ladybug mused. Ladybug looked back towards the bakery and his now open window considering her options.

She could head home and try to fall back asleep, knowing how fruitless of an attempt that would have been. Or she could stay with a friend who has offered to give her some company; maybe he'll take her mind off of things for a bit.

Sighing in contemplation, she hopped she was making the right choice. She swung her body through his window and dropped onto his floor. She stumbled when her feet hit the floor, but shrugged off his reaching hand. He was steady and concerned but she was Ladybug and she didn't need help.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, she glanced up. Her jaw almost hit the floor in shock. Face redder than her suit and eyes bugging out of her skull, she looked her friend up and down. Shamelessly she might add.

Adrien was only clad in sweats which left his whole upper chest in clear view. He sported a fair amount of muscle with a very defined abdomen. His hair was bedridden and messy which worked nicely with him. Dare she say hot? And his eyes were both tired and awake which didn't make sense but they looked the part.

"Are you okay?" As if the specimen couldn't get anymore attractive, his voice was dripped with heavy sleep. Deep and a bit scratchy but oh so mouthwatering. Ladybug felt her body flare up and for a moment she felt like she went back in time to fifteen year old Marinette who had a silly crush on a famous blonde model.

"Pants...shirt...hot - ugh I mean I'm hot! But not that you aren't hot because you are! But not like that! But also exactly like that! No - Wait! I mean...oh gosh is it hot in here?" Ladybug was tripping over her words and she needed to breathe. Her sleep deprived mind could not handle adding in horny to her already overfilled plate of feelings. When she said he could distract her, she didn't mean like this!

She groaned and covered her face with her hands. This night could not get any worse. She slowly peeked through her fingers to watch her blonde friend let out a tiny laugh. He tilted his head to the side and observed her with a crooked grin on his face.

He chuckled and looked towards the floor. "You remind me of a good friend of mine."

Ladybug felt her skin crawl in ironic embarrassment. He had to have been talking about her. Well, her civilian self. Once upon a time, Marinette couldn't get one sentence out around him. For years, she mentally added.,

Still she couldn't help but ask, "What's your friend like?"

His eyebrow raised in surprise from her question. It was his turn to stutter and faintly blush. "Oh well...she's cute, I guess. And super creative too. Crazy smart, and funny once you get to know her."

He awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, making sure to avoid eye contact. "I think you'd really like her if you met her."

There was a tense air around them. Not quite awkward yet but far from comfortable. It was like neither knew what to say or do.

Eventually Adrien straightened his stance and sighed, "Alright, what's wrong." He stated it in more of a demand than a question with an underlying worry laced in his voice. However, despite his firm tone, she knew she didn't have to answer anything she didn't want to.

"I know there's no akumas because alerts would have gone off on both my phone and my computer." Adrien gestured to his desk.

He gave her a quizzical look, trying to unravel her and figure the lady in front of him out. His gaze snapped to hers and held such a fierce fire in them all of a sudden that she had to take a step back.

"Are you hurt?" Within a few strides he was in front of her and began to check her over for injuries. "Are you in danger? Do you need help? Did you reach out to Chat Noir?" He took her face in the palms of his hands and thoroughly gave her a look over. His caring tone and gentle but worried eyes tugged at Ladybug's heart strings.

She couldn't begin to describe how badly she wanted to delve into her nightmare and spill everything that has been eating away at her. But instead she took back the hand that he had grasped, cradling it to her chest. Defeated and exhausted, she opened her mouth.

"Bad dream." She grimaced. Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears. Hours of crying and wallowing into the night didn't help her case.

Adrien's heart sunk for her. He knew he wore his emotions on his sleeve so he didn't even try to cover up the fact that he was instantly saddend by the news. But that did explain why he woke up early this morning feeling like he couldn't breathe. The panic that had consumed his whole body had him up within seconds.

This happened every once in awhile and at random times. He had his suspicions about being linked to his partner but she never gave him anything to go off of besides a couple of bad dreams. The idea was far fetched and even he knew that but something inside of him couldn't help but entertain that idea.

That and Plagg wouldn't confirm or deny anything.

Adrien instantly held up a finger and jogged to his bathroom. He raced to his closet, throwing on the first t-shirt he found and turned to head back into his room. He let out a sigh of relief when he found his lady still standing in the middle of his room, looking lost in thought.

Part of him expected her to have left at the first chance she was given.

He grabbed the fuzzy blanket that was sprawled across his bed and rushed to put it over her shoulders. She jumped in shock and tuned back into the world around her. He smiled sheepishly and guided her over to the couch positioned to face the windows.

She crossed her legs and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Temperature didn't really matter to the heroes while transformed because of their magic, but it felt like a hug and smelled like Adrien and she loved it nonetheless.

Ladybug's head hung in drowsiness. Adrien had one leg still on the ground but brought the other leg up on the couch, turning his body to face her. His elbow rested on the back on the couch while he leaned his head to rest on his hand.

The room remained enveloped in silence; one trying to find her words and the other waiting on her to speak. The clock on his bedside table flashed that 4 am was upon the two. Adrien knew his makeup artist was going to have to work extra hard to cover the evidence of an almost all nighter later at his photoshoot.

Just when Adrien was about to say something, Ladybug opened her mouth. Keeping her gaze downcast she said, "They happen more often now. The dreams."

Adrien's green eyes were warm and he ran his hand through his hair waiting patiently for her to continue. She must have been really out of it, he mused, because she never indulged the depths of her dreams to Chat Noir.

"It always starts the same. We're always outside and it's raining but I don't think it's water. It feels too heavy to be water; soot maybe? And - and it's loud..." her voice got caught in her throat. "...explosions are everywhere and - and one of us die - dies."

Adrien assumed she meant her and Chat Noir but he didn't want to force her to continue if she didn't want to. He slid closer to her to show his comfort, which she hesitantly responded by laying her head just above his collarbone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, situating both into a more comfortable position.

"How do you guys, you know, die?" He kept his voice soft, making sure not to pressure her and bit back the anguish that he felt. Never in his life has he wished he could take away something from his partner more than right now. They caused her obvious grief and he hated that.

She sniffled. "We don't always die. The ending of these nightmares change. Sometimes one of us dies, sometimes we both die, and on rare occasions neither of us die. But - but it feels...so real." He could hear her trying to hold back her tears; appear stronger than she was in the moment. If anyone knew of her strength, it was him. And she was strong but even the strongest people have their limits.

Perhaps she had no more strength left and nothing but the pain she was feeling fueled her. That notion hurt Adrien on levels he didn't think was possible.

Adrien was at a loss for what to do. As Chat Noir, he would undoubtedly hug her into oblivion and never let go. Well, at least until she was better and fought him for release. But she didn't know that he was her partner and currently he felt like a helpless child.

"How often did you say they happen?" He asked. She shrugged.

"They weren't frequent in the beginning. It was just recently that they've started to show up more." She shuddered which caused Adrien to nestle her closer. It was the only thing he could think to do.

They sat like this, Ladybug unknowingly drifting off to sleep and Adrien lost in his thoughts. Ladybug stilled against him and he assumed she had given into her exhaustion and fell asleep. Adrien dozed off himself but watched as the sun rose over the horizon. Once his room was swathed with the golden rays of the morning, he slid his arms under her legs and picked the sleeping girl up.

The blanket that was perched around her shoulders fell to the floor but he continued moving towards his bed. He made sure to lightly tread, in fear of jostling her around and risk waking her up. She clearly needed every bit of shut eye she could get.

He laid her limp body down softly on his bed, to which she curled up into a ball. He pulled his bed comforter and sheets over her, watching as she snuggled further into contentment. He moved her hair away from her face so she could breath better and turned away. His whole body was screaming at him to join her but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to get ready for school if he wanted to arrive on time.

He took a quick shower, and dressed himself in his normal attire. He left a note on the bedside table, explaining his whereabouts. After grabbing his bag and unhooking his phone from the charging port, Adrien glanced around for his kwamii.

Adrien smiled warmly at seeing his black cat curled up on the pillow beside his lady. He gestured towards the door once he got Plagg's attention and they both left the girl to her own devices. The rising sun waiting to greet the sleeping bug with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that over the course of this story, Marinette will describe her nightmares. Each dream will start off the same but you will hear 4 different outcomes. One of them dies, both of them die or neither of them die. One of these scenarios will be the way the final battle plays out. She will go into greater detail about the dream she had in this chapter once they reveal their identities. This was just a snip it of what's to come. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette’s eyelids fluttered open with a groan to sound her awakened state. Her temples throbbed with the intention of producing a headache. The events that had transpired last night were slowly coming back to her in small glimpses. The sun was streaming in through the large windows and she tugged the blanket over her head to block out the penetrating light.

Awareness seeped into her weary bones, and she lit up like a Christmas tree. Everything that had occurred last night invaded her mind in great detail. From the nightmare, to swinging around the city and then begrudgingly giving into the temptation and telling Adrien about her bad dream. In his room. Cuddled into him for starved comfort.

Marinette looked around groggily, propping herself up on her elbows. The blanket slid from her chest and bunched around her waist. She was laying in his bed - the huge, way too comfortable bed. She was surrounded in a mountain of pillows and different blankets with a comforter that had ended up being pushed to the foot of the bed.

She's been in his room only a handful of times and Marinette can confidently say that it impressed her every time. The massive room was clutter free with not one thing out of place. It often came off as _too_ big though and she couldn’t help but feel lonely despite the amazing, expensive things that occupied the space.

She closed her eyes and listened. There were no sounds coming from the bathroom or on the indoor balcony above her. Opening her eyes again, she confirmed that Adrien’s bedroom was empty besides herself. She blew a sigh a relief.

Tikki was curled up on the pillow beside her which had Marinette’s grin falling from her face. Tikki was cute curled up in a ball but that also meant the Marinette wasn’t transformed. Worse case scenarios raced through her thoughts as she panicked.

What if Adrien saw her detransform? What if he knows now? He hates liars and he hates when people are fake. But he would understand right? Or would he try to kill every chance she had in the fashion field because she always hid behind a façade? Oh no, she though in despair. He’s going to hate her! And not only that but he’ll tell the entire world and then Hawkmoth will capture her and Chat Noir will be so disappointed in her!

Everyone will turn their backs on her and she'll be all alone for the rest of her life.

“No!” She wailed. Her voice startled Tikki awake.

“What’s wrong Marinette?” She asked in between a yawn.

“Tikki! This is bad! Really, really bad!” The girl was freaking out and gripping her hair in tight fists.

“Okay Mari, breathe. Everything is going to be okay. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Marinette’s blue eyes were wide. “Adrien might know I’m Ladybug! He’ll tell the whole world and I’ll be so screwed and not only that but I would have let Chat Noir down!” The teenage girl held a pillow to her face and let out a couple shouts of panic.

Tikki closed her eyes in exasperation and attempted to reassure her of her crazy thoughts. “Marinette, everyone was long gone from the manor before I released your transformation. Besides, on the off chance that he did see you, you and I both know that Adrien would never exploit that kind of information.”

Marinette let her kwamii’s words sink in for a minute or two before she willed her body and mind to relax. “You’re right. Okay, I overreacted. Thanks Tikki. I guess I’m still strung up about last night.” The bluenette hugged her knees closer to her chest. "I'm still a little paranoid." Marinette said sheepishly. 

Tikki nuzzled her cheek. “I’m surprised you’re not freaking out about the fact that you woke up in Adrien’s bed.” There was a teasing hint to Tikki’s words which caused Marinette’s face to flush. The realization mixed in with the fact that Marinette was more awake arose more worries.

“GAH! Tikki! I’m in Adrien’s bed!” They both stared at each other with wide eyes before bursting into fits of giggles.

Marinette tuned to his bedside table seeing an unopened bottle of water and a note. She chugged the water greedily, not realizing how dehydrated she was until the first sip traveled down her parched throat. Wiping away any trail of water that missed her mouth in her desperate attempt to quench her thirst, she reached for the note. It had the familiar cursive of one of her dearest friends.

_Good morning Ladybug,_

_I’m not sure when you’ll wake up but I promise I did not stick around to see you transform back into your civilian self. I’m sorry that nightmare happened and if you ever need someone to talk to about them, my window will always be open. I left for school but there is water and food in the mini fridge by the door. Help yourself to whatever you need but I ask you don’t leave my room - I’m not confident that the house is completely empty but nobody enters my room when I’m gone._

_I hope you have a good day._

_-A.A_

Marinette smiled and brought the note to her chest, cuddling it in a warm grasp. “Tikki, he wrote me a letter.” She gushed.

Tikki giggled. “It’s not a love letter Marinette.”

“Yeah, but it’s from Adrien.” She smiled and re-read the note a few times, stopping suddenly after the fifth time. Her kwamii noticed the change in attitude and looked at her in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“School...” Marinette’s eyes were wide in alarm, complexion blanching by the second. “Tikki he left for school. _I’m_ suppose to be in school right now!” The realization dawned with them both, and she found herself swinging towards the bakery within minutes; falling into her room at record speed.

The clock on her wall chiming 10 am.

~~~~~~~

The bell was just about to ring for their third class of the day, allowing the remainder of the kids to trickle in. And that’s when they heard it. Or more like heard _her_.

“KIM MOVE!” Almost everyone’s eyes in the class snapped to the door to witness Kim smirking triumphantly. He was poised in front of the door, blocking the way. Marinette was panting and scowling in front of him.

“I can’t be even more late than I already am, Kim! Move!” She angrily crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. Her face was flushed from running and her hair was escaping the bun that pooled on top of her head.

“Argh!” She tried shoving her heavy classmate out of the entrance but his smirk only grew with her fruitless attempts. The brick wall in front of her didn’t even budge.

“Kim! I don’t feel good, I woke up late and I can not add this to the list of things today! Move please!” She tried begging. Her temples were still throbbing but she tried ignoring it. She was on the brink of a mental and emotional break down and it was only 10:30 in the morning.

“I'm not sure I know what you mean. I'm technically inside the classroom so I'm present." He taunted. Marinette glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Girl's are always so dramatic. What’s the password?” Kim said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She huffed in anger. "You better be rejoicing that I don't feel like pummeling your ass into the floor for that statement. And I'm not 3! I won't be guessing a password to try and get into a class that I don't even want to be in!" She did not have time for his childish games.

Marinette surveyed the room and sought to find someone who could help her. She pleaded with her eyes when she saw Alya and Nino sitting in their usual seats. Nino had his headphones on and head lowered - probably sleeping, thought Marinette. What she would give to be sleeping too. 

Alya rolled her eyes at her friend before shaking her head. “Yo Kim! I heard you got beat by a turtle last weekend at your swim meet.”

Kim whipped around and glared at Alya. “Not funny, Cesaire. It was by less than a second and his _mascot_ was a turtle. Not an actual animal.” Kim grumbled.

Marinette had used the distraction to try and slip by unnoticed. However, despite being Ladybug, she seemed to have zero luck on her side today. Kim thrusted his hip to the side and blocked her attempt at slipping by.

She groaned in frustration. “Kim, please, move. I'm not asking again.” Marinette had never sounded so detached in her life. This was unnecessary and on any other day she could have handled Kim’s antics. But today had already left her exhausted from her rather fitful night. And she would have waited for her teacher but Madame Mendeleiev was not someone you wanted to mess with. 

“Hey! Kim! How are you doing buddy?” The voice sounded from behind her and seemed to be getting closer meaning they were walking towards the classroom. Defeated, she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight of her friend, Adrien, advancing in on them. He wore his usual bright smile and although he masked his sleepiness well, she guiltily saw a hint of tiredness in his green eyes.

Kim nodded at him and they both reached forwards to clasp hands and go in for the ‘bro’ hug that guys do. Adrien tugged on Kim to get him away from the entrance once they locked hands and Marinette raced into the classroom, shooting Adrien a thankful look over her shoulder. He winked at her and released his hold on Kim once she was past.

“Aw man. You ruined the fun with Mari.” Kim trudged in after her and shot her a devilish smirk. “It’s fun when you know how to get a rise out of people.”

She rolled her eyes at him from her seated position. It was her turn to smirk at him. “You’re an ass Kim. And one day it’s going to come back to bite you in the butt. And I’m going to laugh.”

Adrien had also entered the room but stopped at his seat, taken aback a smidge. Her sassy remarks reminded him of his spotted lady; their attitudes were strikingly similar. He eyed the bluenette sitting down in front of him. She looked drained if the eyebags and pale complexion were anything go by. “Are you alright Marinette?” He asked in concern.

Her eyes shot up to meet his and he could see her mind instinctively put up defensive walls. “Just a headache is all.” Her smile was thin and tight lipped but he knew she didn’t want to speak so he let it go.

“Let me know if I can do anything to help.” He wanted to say more but the final bell rang and the teacher came in, causing everyone to quiet down. He took his seat but couldn’t help but take a final glance at his friend who he knew was in more pain than she was letting on.

~~~~~~~

The day seemed to drag on for Marinette. Her head felt heavy and clouded with depressing thoughts as she tried to fight the rising nightmare away. No matter how hard she tried to focus on her school work, she couldn’t shake the image of Chat Noir dying in front of her, bleeding and suffocating. It was like a broken record in her mind, replaying every few seconds.

And herself, who felt weak and useless in the moment of their demise.

It didn’t help that her body was stiff with paranoia and tense from lack of sleep. On the flip side to everything, she couldn’t get the memory of her sleeping in Adrien’s bed out of her line of thoughts either. Something about his presence in general calmed her down as much as it riled her up.

She struggled to finish the day, having her last class the hardest to get through. She made the mistake of resting her eyes for a couple minutes and having the teacher tell her off for sleeping. In front of the entire class. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, she forced Marinette to go to the principle’s office.

Alya put up a good fight with the teacher, having delved into the massive headache that Marinette was sporting all day but the fight proved pointless. The teacher was stubborn and wouldn’t sway on her decision.

Marinette tried to ignore the concerned frowns from her friends faces as she gathered her things and trudged out. She tried blocking out the whispers but they managed to weasel themselves in regardless.

The girl walked straight past the principles office and right out the doors, not looking back. She was far too tired to care. Her parents were worried when they saw her return home early but she played it off as an intended early release.

She didn’t quite remember making it to her room. Everything was a blur and there was no hesitation when she threw herself onto her bed. The entire day was a blur if she was being completely honest with herself.

The next time she opened her eyes, the sun was setting and there was steaming tea on her desk below her bed. Most likely brought up by her parents. Her eyes were clouded with grogginess but her headache had subsided slightly which she was grateful for. It never reached a migraine level that day but the tiny throb in her temples was enough to drive her crazy. It was almost mocking her in annoying, tiny pulses all day.

She grabbed the mug and headed out to her balcony. Her friends had tried reaching her numerous amounts of times via phone. Marinette sent a text exclaiming her whereabouts and condition and shut it off. She loved that they cared for her, really she did, but she didn’t have the energy at the moment to worry about appeasing them. She just wanted the day to be over with already.

The city lights had flickered on signaling the oncoming dusk. Marinette needed to get a grip on things. So what if a few bad dreams kept her up at night. She knew they were only that; figments of her imagination. And they would most likely stay that way.

The last thing Marinette needed was to blunder about things that were far too silly. So why couldn’t she let them go? All she had to do was ignore the sinking feeling in her gut at the mere thought of her dreams. That wasn’t so hard. So why couldn’t she?

Marinette shook her head and took a sip of her tea. Dreams were oftentimes meaningless, she deducted. Besides, she had her stupid feelings to sort through and that took up too much of her time as it was.

She was almost an adult and all she could tell a person was that her heart and her head had been at war since she was fourteen. The bluenette scoffed, that sounded pitiful even to herself. Tikki floated up and nuzzled her chosen’s cheek with grace.

“There is never any fault for seeking guidance, Marinette.” Her voice was calm and the farthest thing from degrading. “Sometimes a person has to get lost in order to find the path that was destined for them.”

Marinette turned her attention her to Kwamii. “How do you know when you’re lost Tikki?”

She smiled. “The fact that you’re not sure must mean that you are. Perhaps, even just a little.”

And that’s how Marinette found herself face to face with the miraculous guardian not even a few minutes later. They were sitting across from each other, around the small circular table in the middle of Fu’s living quarters.

The old man sipped his tea with a gentle smile. “I sense an urgency and great disturbance within you, Marinette. Tell me, my dear, what is troubling your thoughts.”

Marinette held her own cup of tea tighter, the liquid not offering any comfort or warmth. She opened her mouth to speak but felt as if a sentence couldn’t be constructed. Her throat had gone dry and her mind was a conflicted mess. She didn’t know what was important enough to talk about or what would be appropriate to discuss.

Sensing her hesitance, Fu spoke up. “Oftentimes it is our silence that speaks the loudest. You are a smart girl, Mademoiselle, and very intuitive. The universe was wise in choosing you for the Ladybug Miraculous.”

This sentence had caught Marinette off guard. “I thought you were the one that chose us Master Fu?”

He chuckled lightly, the smile lines around the corners of his eyes announced his humor. “Even with the intelligence of a thousand men, the mind cannot fathom what fate is or what it will come to be. The universe works in mysterious ways and has been since the beginning of time, my dear. The guardians only assist in the beautiful works of destiny itself.”

He took another sip of his tea, happy with his words. Marinette felt even more lost than when she had arrived.

“But that explanation is for another time. A discussion with your partner, perhaps.” Fu set his cup down and lit another candle which brightened the room up. Tikki’s silhouette by the the miracle box set a wave of ease through Marinette.

“I’m not really sure Master Fu.” She sounded quiet and unsure of herself; much like how she felt. “Tikki thinks I’m lost but I don’t feel lost. Just uncertain of a few things is all.”

Fu stroked his beard with a thoughtful look across his features. “There are many types of ‘lost’ in this world just like there are multiple ‘loves’ _._ There are _physical_ losses, such as items and touchable objects. Some people have _mental_ losses and often get lost in thought. These can sometimes be paired with dementia and amnesia. There's also directional loss. Many people find themselves stuck at crossroads or on paths that were unintended regardless of their stance in life.”

His eyes held an infinite cage of wisdom and Marinette knew he was just brushing the surface.

“And then there are _spiritual_ losses. This can occur when you lose someone or something who you held dear to your soul. A person or a pet perhaps. Those are just to name a few.” He reached across the table and gently held Marinette’s hands in his. They were wrinkly - which made sense given his age - but they were also warm and familiar.

These hands had touched babies and magic. They’ve woven bonds of all types and healed god-like creatures, invisible to most of human kind.

“So yes, my dear Marinette, Tikki might be right. You could be lost; maybe even more lost than you think. But only you can decide which _lost_ you are. Half the battle is acknowledging what’s lost and when you are ready, we are here to help you find it.” He pat her hand and drew them back to his tea cup.

Marinette was trying to stay afloat with the information that was given to her. It was like she was in a boat out at sea and the dark clouds in front of her signaled a storm. Every instinct in her body was telling her to turn around but Fu was saying she should brace for impact and go through it. He was saying that maybe, on the other side of the storm, awaited a beautiful conclusion. 

Her head was starting to hurt again for an entirely different reason.

She swallowed, “You said there were different types of love.”

He nodded. “Yes. Most everything has many meanings and different aspects to it. Everyone is born with a soul and each soul has a specific energy or aura created for that person. However, this is also another conversation which should be exclaimed at a different point in time, so I will not delve too much into it.

“Souls connect and resonate with different souls. Oftentimes, people associate this with love and with this knowledge comes many types of love. Siblings love each other much like parents love their children. There’s platonic love and materialistic love. Now, the love I believe you are finding yourself to be conflicted over, to put into simplistic meaning is the _significant other_ love.”

Marinette felt like she had just entered the storm.

“When two people find themselves in love, many stages of emotions might present themselves. You, my dear, are in a state of denial. Your soul works in tandem with your heart. It is the core foundation of every one person.” His voice dipped into a soft whisper and Marinette was afraid she might miss his words. Especially with the erupted storm going off inside of her head. 

“Your heart is telling you something, Marinette, your soul is there to guide you. Let it and listen to it before you lose something that you never let yourself have to begin with."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Master Fu lost his memory in the show but I'm ignoring that fact for right now. I always thought he had way too much to teach Ladybug and Chat Noir and that he went too soon.

Master Fu’s words had left an echo that seemed to follow Marinette home. He spoke in tongues of riddles and it probably made sense to a person who wasn’t mentally and emotionally struggling. But she ultimately felt even more lost than she had going in and she didn’t even think she was that lost to begin with! It was still later in the evening and she decided to walk home to try and clear her mind. The sea of conflict was raging in her mind.

Fu had said she could be lost in a way that she hadn’t thought of. So maybe she had to change her focus? Or maybe she had lost sight of what was most important?

She was best friends with an aspiring journalist and if she had learned anything from Alya, it’s to start with what you know; the simple, hardcore facts.

Marinette was Ladybug. She had been the superhero for about four years alongside her trusty partner, Chat Noir. They knew their standard enemy was Hawkmoth who victimized civilians who were emotionally weak and vulnerable. And they knew his end goal was to unify the ladybug and cat jewels for a wish that was unknown to everyone.

They knew he sometimes brought out the peacock miraculous to bid some of his dirty work. Just like Ladybug sometimes brought forth her own reinforcements in the form of a fox, turtle and occasional bee. Master Fu was the guardian of the miracle box and that was information only she and her kitty obtained. Marinette felt like Chat, Hawkmoth and herself were in a dance that seemed to drag on. No one advancing but in the same breath no one falling behind either. Almost like a tedious, frustrating standstill waiting for the other person to make a move.

Those were the facts and for the most part they were easy to list off. Albeit a little irritating but straightforward facts nonetheless. So that begged the question, what was so lost in her mind besides the unknown identity of her enemy? What was she not understanding?

Both Fu and Tikki had mentioned she ought to pay more attention to her feelings and tune in with herself to sort out her emotions. And that sparked the subject she often found herself trying to cut around the bush with.

The two men who had each taken a chunk of her heart to claim.

After years and years of trying to dissuade her leather clad partner, Ladybug had eventually surrendered and put Chat in a very much earned spotlight. He had always managed to bring the best out of her. He had proven over and over again that he was genuine and fun and trusting. She had no doubt that she was undeniably safe with him in more ways than one.

And as Marinette, he had become someone she could rely on indefinitely on a deeper, more personal level. She hated lying to him and in a way, two-timing him, but she knew their identities had to remain a secret for the time being.

On the other hand, there was the other blonde male who had always claimed a special part of her. He had brought the worst out of her for the longest time when she was around him. That was a more embarrassing, immature part of her teenage years which she had slowly worked out until they were just memories. He was kind and gentle and heartfelt but she could always sense an underlying trace of sadness. He wasn’t as happy as he always let everyone to believe which is part of the reason why she willed herself out of her obsessing crush. He needed a friend and not another fangirl.

It was hard trying to get over him in that regard and it took longer than she thought it would but the more they hung out together, the more she felt like he was slowly opening up. And as a result, she felt like he was noticing her more than he had when she was _literally_ falling head over heels for him at every corner.

Marinette stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, frozen to the spot. She had bigger issues to solve than her love life but she couldn’t help but bring the fact to the table that her heart was being pulled in two different directions. She was a mess of feelings that she needed to declutter before it started affecting important matters like akumatizations.

So how does one go about this situation? Alone for that matter. It’s not like she could turn to anyone for help or even ask for advice without revealing more than she wanted.

Her chuckle was dry, sans any humor because Fu was right. In a way she was blind for not letting herself question what needed to be figured out. She acknowledged the situation which was half the battle. Now she just needed to get a grip and continue through the storm and get herself in check.

Marinette felt like she was drowning under the weight of her unknowingness in what step to take next. She grabbed her ponytail in frustration, continuing her pursuit down the sidewalk.

Dusk had come and gone and the moon was rising above the horizon ready to cast the soft glows of nightfall on Paris. Fu lived on the quieter side of Paris where there were more local cafes and older residents living in apartments.

It was quite a walk from the bakery but it was peaceful for the most part and it gave her time to think.

She could always talk to Chat but she didn’t know if she was ready to cross that bridge with him. And she had to admit she was rather curious about what Fu wanted to talk about with her and her partner together. Something about souls and the universe. It piqued her curiosity.

A loud bang from behind her made her jump and turn around in alarm. Arms raised and stance poised for attack, Marinette instinctively guarded her features. She blew a breath of relief when she noticed it was only her kitten standing a few feet in front of her sporting a proud grin.

“Did you know you were being followed Princess?” His baton was elongated and rested over his shoulders. His arms casually drooped over it in a leisurely stand. His cat ears twitched when the sound of a man moaning whisked through the air. “Didn’t mean to meddle, but every princess has her dragon, I suppose. Good thing they come with a knight too.” He cheekily grinned and sent a wink her way.

Marinette glanced over to see a middle aged man hunched over and nearly unconscious against the building to her side. He was groaning and looked as if he had the wind knocked out of him. His suspicious trench coat flapped open at an odd angle and a pocket knife laid to the side of him, open and ready for use.

Marinette smiled, grateful Chat had been there. She sucked in a breath waiting for his inevitable scorn about jeopardizing her safety by being alone at night.

“Are you okay Marinette?”

She cast her eyes down to the ground guiltily and wrapped her arms around her middle completely caught off guard by his question. She couldn’t quite tell him that he was part of the reason she almost got mugged because even though he was filtering through her thoughts, he wasn’t at fault. She only had her own carelessness to blame.

She was Ladybug for gosh sakes - she above everyone else knew to be more apt and aware of her surroundings. She mentally chided herself still leaving her gaze cast down at her shoes.

“Yes.” She sounded distant even to her own ears and the deadpan stare he fixed her with agreed that her lying skills in this moment weren’t great. She huffed. “Kind of.”

He swirled his baton through his fingers, before palming it and forcing it to downsize back into the pocket of his suit. He padded closer to her, giving the creepy man a warning glare as he passed. His belt tail skimmed the ground and his cat ears twitched on his head listening for anyone around them.

Most businesses along this strip had shut down for the day and many people had already retired back to their homes by this hour and weren’t out to witness their interaction.

Even so, she refused to make eye contact, still debating on how to appease him. She couldn’t exactly describe her evening jaunt to go see Master Fu. She knew Chat was smart enough to piece that together with her superhero identity seeing as he also knew of Master Fu.

His clawed hand gently took her chin and raised her head to look at him. The breeze lightly swept his hair to the side, framing his soft features. “What’s wrong Marinette? What are you doing out so late? You know it isn’t safe to be outside by yourself at this hour.”

She licked her lips. “I’m not by myself. You’re here, aren’t you?” She tried joking with him to distract him of his questions but he didn’t budge, and only shook his head. She sighed.

“I can’t really tell you. It’s just something I have to figure out on my own I guess. But I’m fine. Honestly. And I thought maybe a walk would help clear my mind a little bit.” She reached up and calmly took hold of his wrist that still had his hand holding her chin.

His grip tightened ever so slightly on her chin, thumb caressing her cheek. “You could have gotten hurt, Marinette. You’re a long ways away from the bakery.”

She gave him a reassuring smile expecting a dazzling one in return. Instead he fixed her with a concerned and unconvinced frown. “I’m fine. There’s no need to worry about me, Chaton.”

He gave the man who still seemed out of commission from Chat’s blow a pointed look. Marinette grimaced and bit her lip, slightly embarrassed. He looked back to her with a heavy promise in his green eyes. “I’ll always worry about you. You’re a very dear friend of mine, mon chérie.”

Marinette’s hurt lurched. _Dear friend._ She mentally shook her head of those thoughts and reached up with her other hand to smooth out the worry lines still present on his forehead. “If you keep frowning like that, you’ll end up with wrinkles and you’ll look old. And seriously, I’m fine.”

He slowly broke out into a grin, thumb still lazily grazing her cheek. “Would you still be my friend if I had wrinkles and looked twice my age?” He teased.

She pretended to think about it. “Hm. Well, I’m not sure if I could be seen with an old creep like yourself. Might look like my grandpa and we can’t be setting that as an example for the children. Although I could pass it off as helping the elderly which is great for a building resume.”

He feigned hurt and gasped, bringing his hand to his chest. “But Princess! Who would look after me and give me some of those chocolate chip cookies that I adore so much? And I’ll have you know that my face might look old,” his green eyes full of mischief and his breath hot on her ear as he leaned in to whisper, “but my body is still, dare I say, _young_.” He pulled back, dropping his hand from her face and winked, wiggling his eyebrows for further dramatics.

Her face flared bright red as images sifted through her mind of a certain naked blonde. The image of both Adrien and Chat blurred together and she shook herself of that train of thought. She could barely handle one blonde, much less two!

She mentally scoffed, face breaking out in a grin. Two can play that game. “So you only care about me for my cookies then?”

He laughed and smugly said, “Well, we are a _batch_ made in Heaven! And if I’m not wrong, we are what people might refer to as a perfect friend- _chip_. Which means you can’t stop being my friend. Wrinkles and all.”

She playfully hit him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. His green eyes held a spark of amusement as he stared at the bluenette in front of him. Both happy that the conversation wasn’t bordering dreary anymore.

She slowly hooked her fingers under his belt and drew him closer at a tantalizing teasing pace. She drew her hands over the outline of his abdomen and up around his shoulders. She stood on her tiptoes to match his actions, her breath fanning over his own ear.

“And who’s to say cookies are the only sweet thing I can provide for you.” She withdrew herself and turned around, sauntering off making sure to sway her hips for the red faced cat behind her.

He swallowed thickly, shaking himself from his own thoughts and bounded after her, face crimson. He lazily swung his arm over her shoulder. “And what knight in shining armor would I be if I didn’t walk his princess home.”

She rolled her eyes but remained silent. Without a warning, he stopped and scooped her in his arms, cradling her body close. She yelped and gripped his neck in a death like hold. “Chat! What are you doing!”

His chuckle vibrated his chest and he winked at her for a second time that evening. “I’m walking you home.” With the help of his baton, he vaulted and landed on the closest roof. “Just a chariot in fashion, mon chérie.”

~~~~~~~

Marinette had never been so grateful to fall into her bed for much needed sleep. Her bones were weary and heavy with exhaustion from the day. Her mind was whirling and she was excited to be able to tune it out for a night of peace.

She bid her partner a good night on her balcony and went about her other nightly duties before curling up with her blankets ready for some shut eye. She was counting on Tikki to find herself a cookie or two and she even guessed to hear her parents roaming around the house one last time before bed.

What she wasn’t banking on, was seeing her partner once again in the same night under the disguise of spots. A suspected akuma was trapezing around the Parisian rooftops, laughing loudly and mockingly leaving low hums around every bend.

The stars shone brightly in contrast with the night sky as Ladybug swung herself over buildings trying to follow the voice which seemed to dance on the breeze all around her. She perched herself on a roof of a house, not surprised to hear Chat Noir land beside her and sidle up ready to pounce into battle after her. If they could even find the expected battle.

She studied the city below her with a puzzled expression. Every now and then they would hear a faint chuckle somewhere in the distance but nothing seemed to be out of place and they couldn’t pin point the exact location it seemed to come from. Everything below them seemed to be running normally. No one on the streets were acting like they’ve seen or heard something strange.

Chat bumped her shoulder with his own, confusion written clear as day in his eyes. “A penny for your thoughts, My Lady?”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Where is it? I know hear it-” She was cut off when a cackle was sounded directly behind them.

They jumped up and whipped around, baton and yoyo in hand. But all that awaited them was the vast blanket of night. Chat crouched down and placed his right hand flat to the roof, cat ears rotating trying to pick anything up with his heightened senses.

His forlorn eyes met hers and with a dejected sigh stood up to his full height beside her. “Well, whatever it is, is clever. There’s no vibration and I can’t smell or see anything out of the ordinary.”

Ladybug bit her lip thoughtfully. “It’s like it’s not even there. Check the Ladyblog or the news, maybe they’ll have an update on the situation.”

Both her and Chat searched through the media in hopes of finding something - anything - but came up at a loss. There was no story covering this akuma. Without her partner’s confirmation that he heard it too, Ladybug might have passed it off as her mind going crazy and hearing things.

They knew an akuma was on the loose but they didn’t have any lead as to anything involving it. She crossed her arms and popped her hip out. They could try and split up but even she knew that would be fruitless. Besides the akuma might be trying to get them to divide to pick them off individually. They were a team for a reason and she didn’t want to send them off on their own with no information about the threat.

This akuma was a tricky one.

She groaned and rubbed her temples. She was too tired for this and she had a history test in the morning. She never welcomed sleep so much in her life.

Chat opened his mouth to probably work a pun in and lighten the mood, when his entire demeanor morphed into seriousness. His mouth snapped shut and he tensed up. He narrowed his eyes and searched through the darkness, looking for something. His cat ears laid flat against his head as he used his night vision to rake the scene before them. He growled and gripped Ladybug’s wrist drawing her in closer to him.

Confused but knowing better than to question his cat like senses, she also sought to find what he was searching for. Typically Ladybug would shrug out of his embrace perfectly capable of handling herself but there were moments where she just had to trust him and this proved to be one of those times.

She heard him curse slightly under his breath before he slowly tugged her to follow him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Don’t make a sound. Follow me.” To her surprise he picked a casual walk with no sense of urgency in his step. She mused that he must be trying to not draw attention.

She silently calculated each step to soundlessly follow her partner. He led her wordlessly to the opposite side of the roof and elongated his baton to position it firmly to the ground below them like a fireman pole. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist before using the baton to lower them both down.

Their feet touched the cobblestone sidewalk and she opened her mouth to question his motives when he pushed her back towards the brick wall of the building. One of his hands clamped down against her mouth to muffle any sound.

He pressed his own body against hers so they were flush against the wall. Her eyes shot wide open and she looked around frantically trying to pick up on what was happening around her. Ladybug hated not knowing what was happening. One of her pet peeves was feeling like she was out of the loop, especially when it came to akumas.

His eyes focused on her shoulder and she figured he was intently listening.

It was a few tense minutes before she felt her partner relax a smidge and drop his hand away from her mouth. He took a step back and closed his eyes, rubbing his hand through his hair. A habit she quickly learned he did when he was frustrated. He swallowed and locked eyes on his overly confused bug.

“My Lady, I don’t...I don’t really know...I mean this sounds crazy, but...uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck trying to piece together his thoughts. It didn’t help that he wasn’t too sure himself. All he knew was that they were not safe. Something was telling him that _she_ was not safe and that made him anxious.

“It’s alright, kitty. Just let me know what’s happening. What’s going on?” She asked attentively.

He gulped and finally met her gaze again. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, “I don’t think that was an akuma, Ladybug.”

She blinked at him slowly. Laughter bubbled in her chest but the look that crossed his face made her hold it in. He couldn’t be serious right? He was just pulling her string. He liked to mess around with her. What could it have possibly been if not an akuma?

But his posture was still hunched like he was ready to grab her and run again and his eyes held none of the usual playfulness that it always seemed to have. He was tense and staring at her with such an intensity she felt her heart drop. He was anxious and jumpy and that didn’t settle well with his counterpart.

He was serious. He didn’t think they were dealing with an akuma. Ladybug sucked in a calming breath trying to squish her own set of nerves away.

“What do you think it is then? I mean, we didn’t - or at least _I_ didn’t see it. I only heard it, I guess. But we’ve dealt with many akumas before. What makes this one so different? Besides the fact that I think we were the only ones who seemed to have noticed it’s existence.” Ladybug thought out loud, still trying to fathom why he would think it wasn’t an akuma.

His belt tail lashed in an uneasy way behind him. “It just felt different this time. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s power ran deeper than an akuma.” Chat looked like he couldn’t relax if his eyes continuously darting around was anything to go by. Ladybug had never seen him like this. So fidgety. “It was darker and more corrupt in a way. I’ve never...I don’t think it was the standard run of the mill akuma, Ladybug.”

She placed a hand on his bicep to stop him from his excessive pacing that he had taken up. His eyes locked onto hers and he seemed to calm down at her touch. She smiled gently at him.

“Whatever it is, we’ll take care of it. We always do, Kitty.”

He returned a grin of his own but it wasn’t half as convincing. “I hope you’re right.” He noticed the yawn she tried to hide and smiled. “You should go home and get some rest.”

She waved him off. “I can’t leave you alone out here with an akuma or whatever it is on the loose.”

He titled his head. “It’s gone.” She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“What do you mean, ‘it’s gone’?”

He nodded towards the sky. “The presence and the dark feeling it brought, it’s gone. We can make another round through the city before heading home but I’m not sure we’ll run into it again. It’s almost like it just vanished. It took the darkness with it. I can’t feel it anymore.”

“You’re sure it’s not an akuma.” Ladybug stared at him. “You said you felt its darkness. Are _you_ okay Chat?"

He solemnly looked down at her, pulling her in for a comforting hug. “I'm alright bug. If there was ever a moment that I wanted you to trust me wholeheartedly and without a doubt, it’s tonight. Because, no, My Lady, I’m not sure what it was, but that thing was no akuma. I don’t even know if it was a person. I think it was worse.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep was hard to come by after that strange incident which left Marinette a grumpy mess the next morning. One night of peaceful sleep was all she was asking for. Apparently that was too great of a request.

Chat had been right. They circled the city for signs of the strange akuma-like creature but couldn’t find anything. He begrudgingly let Ladybug out of his sight when she bid him farewell in the early morning. But only with a promise that she would let him know she was home safe through her yoyo text feature.

She doesn’t remember falling asleep, only that she was pondering the “akuma-not akuma” thing and then her alarm blaring in her ear in the form of a kwamii. The sun had risen and casted a soft glow of morning on the city which only made Marinette spiteful of the moon who got to stay in the dark. The only thing, besides Tikki, that managed to get Marinette out of her bed was the fact that it was Friday. And after today, she only had one more week before graduation.

The summer was waiting for her with wide open, very welcoming arms.

The day came and went with little specialty about it. Nino had forgotten to complete his math homework like always, Chloe sauntered around like she owned the place and the class, minus Adrien of course, collectively struggled on the final history exam. In other words, today was just another typical Friday.

It was later in the afternoon and the sun had already started to make its trek back towards the horizon. Alya and Marinette had stopped over at the Dupain-Cheng bakery to help her parents bake cookies. After cleaning away the evidence of flour and chocolate, they decided to take a leisure stroll through the city before parting their separate ways for dinner.

The pair of girls were passing the park when they heard Nino shout their names. Marinette’s brow furrowed as she tried looking for their friend. Alya tugged her arm and started parading through the open park, Marinette following suit when she caught the familiar attire of Nino a few feet in front of them.

“Hey dudes!” Nino jogged to meet them towards the entrance of the park causing them to halt in their progression.

Alya shot him a confused look. “What are you doing here babe? I thought you’d be working on the new single you’re trying to release. After all, that’s why you said you couldn’t hang out with me.” She put her hand on her hip expectantly and waited for his reply.

He rubbed the back of his neck guilty. “Oh! Yeah, Adrien’s old man wanted him to meet up with a potential new client or something like that. He’s over there with her now. She’s kinda cool I guess.” Nino pointed in the direction of the fountain where Adrien was indeed standing politely with a brunette. He had his hands casually in the pockets of his dark jeans and nodded along to something the female had said.

“Anyways, Adrien didn’t want to meet her alone so he asked if I could come along with him but I’m actually kinda happy I saw you guys.” He lowered his voice and his cheeks tinged pink, “girl talk isn’t really my thing. And don’t tell him I said this, but he can only keep a conversation going for so long. He’s trying to remain professional. We’re both kinda struggling right now.”

Alya laughed at his discomfort while Marinette softly smiled. It wasn’t a secret that Nino was relatively shy and awkward when meeting new people, much less females. Especially if he wasn’t in a group he was comfortable around. And he was right in saying that Adrien could be polite and chatty but only for so long. Especially if he’s trying to stay professional.

The meet and greet must not be going so smoothly, Marinette mused.

Nino took Alya’s hand in his interlacing their fingers and walked her and Marinette the rest of the way over to the fountain. Adrien’s back was turned away from the advancing trio and jumped around when Nino clasped his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey bro! Look who I found walking around. Perfect timing if I do say so myself.”

Alya gave him a wave and Marinette smiled kindly. She almost laughed at the obvious relief that passed over him when he caught sight of them. His face lit up and his smile melted from his fake ‘model smile’ to a genuine one. He took a couple steps towards the three newcomers and fell into place beside Marinette, casually throwing his arm over her shoulder. Thus resulting in a happy blush from the girl.

“These are my friends!” He exclaimed excitedly, turning his attention back to the brunette. Alya was the first to engage the female in question. “Hey girl! I’m Alya. I heard you were potentially going to work with Adrien? That’s cool.” They stepped towards one another and left faint kisses on each cheek as a greeting.

“Hi! It’s so nice to meet you. Yes, I was offered an internship under Gabriel Agreste himself. I’m starting up this week and I’m truly grateful for the experience.” Marinette tried to not show how crestfallen she was about not getting an internship herself. After winning a few fashion competitions, she thought maybe Gabriel would notice her.

She mentally chided herself from her thoughts, proclaiming that she needed to be happy for the girl who was special enough to get the internship even if it wasn’t herself.

“That’s awesome! Maybe we’ll get to know each other some more if you’ll be spending more time with Sunshine over here.” The new girl’s green eyes twinkled in delight at Alya’s praise. The arm around Marinette’s shoulder fell away as he crossed his arms over his chest in a childish pout.

Alya laughed at Adrien’s crinkled nose as he let out a huff of mock annoyance. “Are you ever going to stop calling me ‘Sunshine’? We’re practically adults.”

“Ha you wish! We’ll be in old community homes, bald and sagging and I’ll still call you ’Sunshine’, Sunshine.”

Marinette giggled softly at their banter, hand coming up to her mouth to muffle the sound. Adrien’s gaze flitted back to the bluenette beside him and chuckled at her. A slight cough disrupted the comfortable silence that enveloped the group and everyone’s eyes trained themselves back on the brunette. “Sorry, it must be the dust particles in the air. I have pretty bad allergies. Just ignore me. Italy and Paris are quite different.”

A dark feeling passed over Marinette out of nowhere and ran up her spine causing the hairs on her arms to rise. She had no idea why the sudden urge to leave hit her but she suddenly didn’t feel safe. Just as quickly as it came though, the notion was gone. It was hard to explain and too brief to think about at that moment. She shivered a little despite the summer air around her.

She swallowed her thoughts and emotions down and focused on meeting the girl. She managed another tight lipped smile and mimicked Alya, giving her cheek kisses as a greeting.

“I’m Marinette. It’s-”

The brunette waved her hand. “Marinette.” The way her name rolled off her tongue left a bad taste in Marinette’s mouth. “So this is the famous Marinette. You know, Adrien talked very highly of you.” Her green eyes raked over her body and Marinette crossed her arms over her chest in a mix of self-consciousness and agitation.

Was she judging her? The nerve!

Marinette cast Adrien a questioning look, one that he returned. Trying to keep the mood light she said, “All good things I hope.”

The brunette in front of her eyed Marinette up and down one last time before breaking out in a grin. It made Marinette internally bristle. Something was off about this girl, she mused.

“Of course! He talked about how you wanted to be a fashion designer yourself. You know, I’m acquainted with a few famous designers myself and I would love to introduce you sometime. Help start your career on the right foot.” Her voice was sickly sweet and Marinette’s stomach was too busy tied in a knot for her to feel any genuine appreciation. Marinette gave her a stiff nod, trying to figure the girl in front of her out.

“Thanks. I’ll think about it.” Marinette clenched her jaw and had to remind herself to breathe. Something about this girl was rubbing Marinette the wrong way.

“So you said something about Italy?” Alya’s voice broke the tense air that had developed. The brunette lit up again as she proceeded to talk about her life in Italy. She had apparently just moved to Paris from her home in Venice.

Adrien nudged Marinette and tilted his head, asking her softly, “Are you okay?”

She drew in a deep breath and hoped she looked convincing. “Yeah. I think I’m going to head home though. Alya and my cookies should be out of the oven by now. And besides I think I’m on duty for closing the bakery tonight.”

He quirked his brow at her. “Okay. It was good seeing you again.”

“Yeah! Glad we ran into each other. In a way.” They both awkwardly let out a sound that could be classified as a breathy laugh before she looked over, successfully grabbing Alya’s attention.

“I’m heading off. I have to help my parents close the bakery tonight. Text you later?”

Alya gave her a smile and thumbs up. Marinette waved to Nino and turned to head back towards the bakery. She stopped and faced the group again upon realizing something. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I ever got your name?” Marinette asked.

The brunette laughed and grabbed Adrien’s bicep, laying her head down on his arm. He jumped in surprise and leaned away from her touch but she tightened her grip, not wavering her eye contact with Marinette.

“Oh you’re totally right! I’m Lila.” Ignoring Adrien’s look of displeasure and despite his obvious squirm of discomfort, her smile brightened on her face in a sickly sweet way that made Marinette’s stomach flip uneasily. “Lila Rossi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short but I really wanted to get Lila into the story for what I want to happen next. I know where I want this story to go but I'm having trouble getting to that point. I'm also trying really hard to keep this pretty realistic and not super sappy. Yet, anyhow. 
> 
> Anyways that's it. Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette wasn’t feeling superb that night when she got home. She distractedly went about her obligations around the bakery, her mind not relenting over the new girl Lila. Something about her mere presence had Marinette’s guard up.

Tikki admitted that she hadn’t sensed the best vibe from the Italian brunette but she didn’t want Marinette to jump to conclusions. The little red kwamii reassured her that she would keep an eye on Lila when around her but that shouldn’t stop Marinette from trying to befriend her.

Afterall Tikki reminded Marinette that _“judging a person off of a first impression wasn’t always the best way to go about things.”_ She also giggled and retold the unfortunate first impression of Adrien Agreste, which Marinette groaned at.

Her recollection of meeting him will forever be burned into her memory.

As tense as Marinette had been that night, nothing unusual happened that had the girl questioning her life choices. Although, no matter how much sleep she got during the quiet hours of Paris, she couldn’t shake the feeling that this was only the calm before the storm.

The weekend proceeded to shuffle by with uneasy quietness. There had been no akumas and no dreams and nothing that would explain why Marinette couldn’t relax. Which was probably part of the reason for her tense state.

She thought about visiting Fu again but she didn’t have anything to discuss with him and didn’t want to unnecessarily risk anyone.

They opted to skip patrol over the weekend because Chat had something involving his civilian life and didn’t want Ladybug out on her own. He put on a strong mask, metaphorically speaking but she saw right through it. He was nervous. And that shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did.

It wasn’t a secret, while she always tried to joke back with him, he was definitely the comedic one of the duo. The comedic relief when everything was tense and hopeless. And the fact that he was more serious about this strange occurrence than all of the four years they’ve been superheroes put together, was unnerving at best.

A serious Chat Noir was not something to be taken lightly.

Monday had arrived and during lunch Alya had taken up talking about throwing an end of the year get together for the four of them next weekend after school let out. This was their last week before summer. The last week before everything in their lives would change.

Marinette nodded distractedly after everything Alya talked about. Nino and Adrien sat across from them at the table.

She brought the straw of her coffee up to her lips, forgetting that she had finished it already and was rewarded with nothing but air. Her head whipped to the side to focus on Alya who stared at her with a pointed look.

“What do you think, girl?” Alya’s brows raised in question.

Marinette smiled and gave a thumbs up. Alya’s face fell and her amber eyes rolled. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you.” Both of the guys let out snickers but were silenced at the glare Alya sent their way.

Marinette sighed. “I’m sorry Alya. I’m just a little distracted today, that’s all.” She sheepishly looked down at the empty cup in her hands. The stares of her three friends were trained on her which made her subconsciously hunch further into herself.

Alya leaned over and asked quietly, “Hey, are you okay? Because I asked if we should all share a room or split the girls and guys.” She bumped shoulders with the bluenette who gave her a wavering smile.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” Marinette tried to shake herself out of the funk she was in. She swallowed the paranoia she was feeling and refrained herself from glancing over her shoulder every other minute.

No matter how hard she tried, the feeling of something watching her wouldn’t go away.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” Marinette figured she could at least be honest and admit to the group that her mind was a little absent at the moment.

To her surprise, Nino answered her instead of Alya. “So Alya’s family bought this tiny house just outside of the city and fixed it up. It’s like a mini vacation home. And, dude, get this,” he pointed at Marinette like she hadn’t just heard the story, “it’s right by a lake.”

Marinette addressed her question to a smirking Alya, “So, I’m guessing you’d like this get together to be at your vacation house?”

Alya shrugged indifferently. “I just felt like we could have a little more freedom without anyone’s parents breathing down our necks. We’d have access to every room in the house without siblings, it’d be warm enough to swim in both the pool and the lake, and -” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “an endless supply of alcohol.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “How are you sneaking in alcohol?”

Alya snorted and patted his arm fondly from across the table. “Our sweet, innocent, sunshine child. It’s all about who you know and how well you play your cards.”

Adrien visibly swallowed and looked at Marinette who could only offer a shrug as solace.

“So the room situation?” Marinette redirected the conversation back towards her initial question.

Alya perked up at the reminder. “Oh yeah! So my mom offered to drive out and set up a few guest bedrooms and stock the kitchen. Which reminds me, if we do have the mini party at the lake house, you’ll have to tell me what snacks you guys like. Anyways, I didn’t know how we wanted the roommate situation to be.”

She added, “We could split up girls and boys or there’s a couple larger beds if you guys opted for the sharing is caring idea. Personally, I’d like the cuddle buddy option but whatever is preferred.” She smirked at the group; namely Marinette and Adrien who both flushed under her intense gaze.

Adrien started fidgeting in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette coughed and ran a hand over her low ponytail. Alya rolled her eyes. “You guys are painful to watch, you know that? Fine, we’ll split girls in one room, boys in the other.”

Adrien shyly glanced over to Marinette who was looking anywhere but the blonde. He internally smiled at the mental image of holding a cuddle starved and sleepy Marinette.

The thought of pulling the bluenette tighter against his chest, giving her a protective embrace he knew she craved. Her tiny, warm body pressed against his as she burrowed further into his neck to chase away the cold breeze that drifted in from the open window.

Running a hand through her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Quietly asking questions and getting to know the other as they laid, bantering, holding each other and content with life.

Nino’s fist collided with Adrien’s shoulder who seemed to shake himself out of the wanton daydream he had succumbed to. He averted his eyes from the blushing female across from him. He had no problem making his vision become reality.

It felt _right_. The way she fit in his arms. Their mixed breaths and relaxed states. The day winding down and coming to an end, sunburnt from lounging around the lake.

He mentally shook the image from his mind. They’ve obviously both cuddled and slept together but he had been Chat Noir every time. Maybe that's why the situation didn’t bother him - quite the opposite really.

He already partially knew what it felt like to snuggle with her. Peacefully that is - not sexually. He gulped and immediately put a stop at _that_ train of thought before his body had a chance to react.

Granted, every time she’s let him hold her, he’s been clad in leather and the feel of her body against his without a suit stopping them, had him curling his toes in anticipation and greed. He wanted that. He wanted her.

But he also wanted her to see him for _him_. Not as a superhero but as an affectionate, caring boy who needed validation and cuddles. And a boy who would do anything to give them back to her. The world knows his father didn’t give him anything more than cold and silence.

Adrien’s heart sank to the stomach and tried his best not to convey what he was feeling. Ironically it appears every time Marinette invaded his thoughts, he found himself wishing he wasn’t Chat Noir. Maybe things with him and Marinette would be different if he wasn’t.

And then the guilt hit him like a freight train. Because then he wouldn’t have met Ladybug and he didn’t know which was worse.

The thoughts that had caught him off guard were interrupted when Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and tugged her from the table. “We’ll be right back boys!” She shook her empty cup. “Refill break.”

Alya looped her arm through Marinette’s and waited until they strayed far enough from the table to say, “You know, the recipe for a fun night only calls for a little bit of alcohol and some bikinis. Preferably some hot girls to fill said bikinis too.”

Marinette sucked in a breath at the thought, a light pink tinted her already red cheeks. She hated to admit that Alya was right, especially about something this scandalous. However, she couldn’t help but wish that for once her plan would unfold perfectly.

A warm Saturday night with an empty bottle of tequila and a few glasses of wine, lounging around by the pool clad only in skimpy swimwear. A shirtless Adrien, eyes glossy and dazed from the booze but wide and electric and full of life and curiosity.

Marinette finally easing herself into the cold water after Adrien’s heady coaxing. Taking it slow and adjusting to the temperature that nipped her toes and then her ankles, up to her knees as she sat on the edge.

The trust she felt that Adrien promised he wouldn’t splash her as he swam closer to her, broke as he grabbed her feet and tugged, submerging her wholly. His angelic laugh as she clung to him in her short moment of surprise.

Goosebumps exploding over her exposed skin and the feeling of not knowing whether they appeared from the sudden cold or his fingers running over her skin as they pulled her closer to him.

Her legs wrapped around his middle as he worked to keep them above water. He was tall enough to just stand and keep their heads out of the water but knew regardless not to take them further into the deep end due to their buzzed states.

His breath hot on her throat as he trailed open mouthed kisses all around her neck and shoulders. Her fingers in his damp hair, gripping and scratching with matching grins and endearing praises.

The cold tiles of the pool hitting her almost bare back as he pinned her against it. His soft lips slowly following her neck up and finding her jaw. Only to ghost past it and slowly lean in to kiss her fully.

They’re both hot and teased and bothered and the temperature in the pool wasn’t so cold anymore to Marinette.

Alya pinched her side causing Marinette to jump and blush profusely under her knowing gaze. “Yeah - yeah,” she coughed to clear her throat, “sounds like fun.”

Alya laughed at the flustered state of her friend and glanced over her shoulder at the table to see Adrien staring intensely after them. Nino was on his phone and chuckling at something but she didn’t miss the longing in the green eyed blonde. Alya turned back around and squeezed her oblivious friend's arm who just asked for a coffee refill.

“Oh yeah, this is _definitely_ going to be one of my finer ideas.”

~~~~~~~

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Nothing memorable happened until dinner time when Alya came bursting through the Dupain-Cheng bakery doors. She was out of breath and on a mission as she asked for Marinette. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation and biting her lip to hold back a pending smile.

Sabine told her to head upstairs in search for her friend where she found Marinette lazing around on the couch.

“Hey Alya, what’s up?” Marinette asked skeptically. Alya rushed over and nearly pounced on the girl.

“Girl! Have you seen the news?!” She practically leapt over the bluenette to reach for the remote on the other side of the sectional. Marinette let out a sound close to a surprised mewl and playfully shoved Alya off of her.

“What the heck is this about?” Marinette asked quizzically, settling herself back into Alya’s side. A bout of fear ran through her when she questioned about an akuma on the loose but relaxed when she realized Alya wouldn’t be on her couch - she’d already be at the scene.

That left Marinette to wonder about the importance and haste of her friend. Alya was briskly flipping through the channels and hollered in joy as she successfully landed upon the one she was searching for.

She threw her arm around Marinette’s shoulder and smirked proudly.

Nadja Chamack appeared on the screen and Alya frantically raised the volume.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news and we’re here live, outside of the Bourgeois Hotel where Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi are being interviewed. After the shocking news regarding Paris’ Heartthrob, we’re left with many unanswered questions. What does this entail for the Gabriel foundation? How will this affect Adrien and Lila’s work ethic? And what does this mean for all of his fans and friends alike? Stay tuned for more updates. I’m Nadja Chamack reporting live from the Bourgeois Hotel.”

There were paparazzi surrounding the entrance and were flooding the camera with microphones and questions and flashes and Marinette had to turn the TV off. She couldn’t stare at the chaotic mess any longer especially in her puzzled state.

She shot a questioning look towards her best friend, her heart sinking by jumping to conclusions. They’ve been friends with the blonde model for years and they learned that things surrounding him were often taken out of context most of the time. The short news clip did nothing but leave Marinette clueless and fearful.

She held her breath when the bad feeling returned to wash over Marinette at the mention of Lila. She didn’t like her and she didn’t like how acquaintanced she’s gotten with Adrien. It didn’t sit right with her and seemed to only fuel the butterflies in her stomach.

“What did they say during the interview?” She finally managed to ask.

Alya huffed and held up a finger, quickly pulling out her phone. Marinette couldn’t quite figure out what she was supposed to be feeling.

Alya leaned against Marinette’s shoulder and handed her the phone. The bluenette unpaused the video and watched it play out.

Adrien and Lila appeared on the screen sitting in what looked like studio chairs.

_“It is Monday afternoon, and I’m here today with Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi. They have been kind enough to settle for an interview on the journey forward with the Gabriel foundation. Is there anything you would like to start off by saying?”_

_Lila crossed her legs elegantly and smiled sweetly towards the camera. This was clearly not her first go round with cameras and attention. “My name is Lila Rossi and I just moved to Paris from my hometown in Venice. Mr. Agreste has been kind enough to offer me an internship-”_

Alya fast forwarded the video and told Marinette, “She droned on about herself for a while. It’s nothing important or anything we haven’t heard before. They also talked about the business which was pretty boring. Anyways, this-” she hit the play button, “is what I wanted to show you.” She giddily watched Marinette as she took the phone and focused her attention on the screen.

_The reporter’s voice sounded through the microphone in what appeared to be a question directed towards Adrien, “We know Miss Rossi will be working with you from here on out but we’re under the impression that you two have worked together before? Do you see any romantic outcome between the two of you?”_

_Adrien’s green eyes hardened and his smile wavered. He shot the reporter a confused and ‘caught off guard’ look. Lila gasped, feigning surprise and flickered her hair flirtatiously over her shoulder, glancing at Adrien through suggestive eyes. “Well I for one would love-”_

_Adrien shot Lila a firm look and interrupted her with a tone that could have passed as anger from the otherwise passive blonde. “No.” The one word seemed to catch the pretty Italian by surprise and she faltered a little in her chair. Keeping her smile bright for the camera, she gave him a sideways glance._

_“Adrien-” Her voice held a warning tone._

_He only shook his head in disappointment and disregarded her anyways. “No. Nothing romantic is going to come from our relationship. We are coworkers and our correlation will remain strictly professional and platonic.”_

_The tone in which he directed his answer left no room for arguments._

_Without breaking eye contact with the camera he said in great confidence, “My father might not be particularly happy to hear this, but I’m afraid my heart already belongs to another. I am not putting names out there for the sake of her security but I love her without a doubt in my mind. And unfortunately, whether it was in my fathers plans or not, this girl is not Lila Rossi.”_

Marinette couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen. One look at Lila and anyone could have assumed those words shattered her. Anger flared up in the brunette and she angrily gestured to the cameraman to stop filming.

_The reporter - who was more than happy to jump on the juicy gossip - leaned forward and with great excitement asked, “Can you tell us a little more about our mysterious future Mrs. Agreste?”_

_Adrien gave the camera a look of hearts in his eyes and smiled a toothy smile. “She has the kindest, most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen. I could easily get lost in them. She’s incredibly talented and witty and sassy in the best of ways. Yet she’s always willing to lend a helping hand regardless of how it impacts her. And her freckles,” he leaned back in his chair and chuckled, “She hates her freckles but I love them. I would sit and memorize every single one if she would let me.”_

_The reporter and most of the crew behind the camera cooed and awed the blonde who opened up his heart to the majority of Paris. A blush overtook his cheeks as the reality of what he said crashed down on him. He fidgeted nervously in his chair, acutely aware of the amount of attention on him._

_Lila stared at him, open mouthed and in shock. She blinked at him and towards the camera and back to Adrien before closing her mouth in a tight nit line. Her own cheeks took on a tinge of red from the repressed anger in her system._

_It was clear this wasn’t what she was intending the outcome of the interview to be._

_Adrien shrugged despite the fuming brunette beside him and grinned a dopey smile. “I stand by what I said. Lila and I are no more than friends.”_

If Adrien was going to say something else he was cut off by the camera going black. The cameraman must have been given orders to stop filming.

Marinette held the phone in her hand even after the screen had gone dark. Alya giggled beside her and poked her in the side.

Marinette took a deep breath and willed her hands to stop shaking as she gave Alya back her phone. Fourteen year old Marinette would have been dancing around the room at his confession and jumping to conclusions. But that was the exact reason why seventeen year old Marinette stayed rooted in her spot.

She didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

Alya blinked at her in disbelief as she stared at her friend. “Why aren’t you happy? I thought this was going to be the break we’ve all been waiting for!”

Marinette bit her lip solemnly. “What do you expect me to do? Dance around the room and shout out to all of Paris that I love him too?” She inwardly smiled and mentally did just that, but Alya didn’t have to know.

The bluenette sighed defeatedly. “We don’t even know if it was me he was talking about.”

Despite her best efforts, Marinette tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. No matter how many times she could deny her feelings for the blonde model, even she knew her heart beat for him.

Alya let out a sigh and shook Marinette’s shoulders. “‘Blue eyes’? ‘Freckles’? Girl, you have those things. He even went as far as describing your personality!” Alya laughed and jabbed Marinette in the side. “Definitely got the sassy part right too.”

Marinette laughed at that but rolled her eyes in doubt. Her luck wasn’t _that_ good even if she was secretly Ladybug.

“I just don’t want to get my hopes up when I know there's a possibility he isn’t talking about me.” Dread ran through Marinette when a thought overcame her. “Besides, doesn’t Ladybug technically match his description too? And wasn’t he head over heels for her a couple years ago?”

Alya grimaced slightly and ran her hand through her hair. “Yeah, I didn’t think about that.” She brightened up in a hopeful manner. “But he hasn’t talked about her like _that_ in a long time. And you don’t see the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking. Besides, how would he know she had freckles and how does he know her personality like the back of his hand? Everyone knows the same information about her.”

Marinette shrugged indifferently. “Ladybug has blue eyes and they’ve interacted together on numerous occasions so of course he’d see her face close enough to spot freckles. She’s everything he described too.”

Alya groaned halfheartedly. “I don’t know Mari. He’s fond of Ladybug and he always wore a proud look when he talked about her. But the look he gave in that interview, wasn’t just fondness. Sunshine’s in love. Like head over heels in love.”

Marinette wanted Alya to keep talking and shut up equally. She appreciated the gesture and effort but Marinette couldn’t help but feel like it was a long shot. Too good to be true. Besides who’s to say that his answer wasn’t staged to get views?

The girls fell into a comfortable silence. The bluenette leaned her head to rest against her friend’s shoulder again.

“You know, I really think he was talking about you.” Alya’s voice was soft when she spoke and gently ran her fingers soothingly over Marinette’s hair. “And I’m not just saying that because we’re friends. I’m saying that because I’m not blind. You’re too hard on yourself sometimes, Mari.”

Part of Marinette was over the moon at the possibility of truth and hopefulness in his words but the other part of her, the part that’s been rejected too many times from the same boy, refuses to let herself acknowledge it for what it could be.

Afterall, she’s learned that love comes in many different ways. One of which is clad in leather and cat ears and terrible puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I just wanted to say that the moment we've all been waiting for *cough cough* the reveal *cough cough* will be coming up in the next chapter or two. This is also where the ball really starts to roll.
> 
> I wanted to say thank you for the comments and kudos! I read everything that you guys comment and it honestly makes my entire week!  
> Anyways have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette appreciated Alya’s attempts to cheer and hype her up but at the end of the day, all she wanted to do was crawl up to her bed and get her life under control. More specifically her heart. She hated this feeling of being torn in two different directions and she hated that it was starting to interfere with her everyday life.

She didn’t want to be known as some hopeless, loveless hero who ends up living alone with a bunch of hamsters and cats. 

She scoffed and leaned her back on the door as she just bid Alya good night. Her parents were still mingling around in the bakery, finishing their nightly duties so they could close up. Marinette drew in a breath to steady herself and made her way towards her room, stopping in the kitchen for a glass of water.

Despite what she wanted to think, Marinette couldn’t help but tell herself that she wasn’t the mysterious ‘ _ future Mrs. Agreste _ ’ that Adrien was talking about. They were friends and they were closer than she ever thought they would be, but she never felt like he wanted anything other than her friendship.

Besides it was very likely that he was talking about her other self. The more confident, charming, flawless self with a spotted mask. Who wouldn't love that part of her?

Even Chat would probably choose Ladybug over her. 

He was her very best friend but he loved Ladybug. Right?

Everyone loves Ladybug. And she had to be okay with that.

Can’t someone just love Marinette? Was she that unlovable or was she just being selfish with wanting the two most important men in her life to want more of her? 

She hated feeling weak and hopeless. Angry tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wasn’t a little kid. This wasn’t something that crying would fix. 

She slowly trudged up the stairs with her glass of water in hand. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear away how dejected she felt. A nice shower would be nice before starting on any last minute schoolwork. 

She took a deep breath as she opened her hatch and stepped into the room. She padded over to her desk on light feet and set her cup down. She let out a mewl of surprise when she was hugged into a solid chest but relaxed when she realized it was only Chat. She had been too distracted to notice he had slipped into her room.

The familiar arms that encircled around her waist almost broke the dam she had built up inside of her. She had to squeeze her eyes shut and willed the tears to not run as he slowly turned her around to face him. She tried to remain poised but his sudden presence made it hard to do so.

“Princess?” 

She opened her eyes to peer into his confused peridot ones. She gave him a watery smile as he took in her red rimmed eyes, heart dropping to his stomach and alarm flashing through his features as he took her in.

His hands gently cupped her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly. “Marinette?”

She shrugged and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She tried so hard to put up a strong front. She was Ladybug. She wasn’t weak. But she was vulnerable right now.

“Am I unlovable?” She didn’t mean to ask it, but it slipped out before she could bite it back. Her voice was shaky and unsure but the droop of his cat ears signaled that he heard it. 

Chat was stunned into silence and could only gape at her in disbelief. His crestfallen look tilted Marinette over the edge and the dam that was being chipped away broke in a flood of tears. They streamed down, leaving hot trails in their wake as she let out a broken sob. 

He shook his head and pulled her to him without hesitating. It was evident that she tried to withhold it but he brought it out of her.

She let herself be coddled and held as she released what she tried so hard to bottle up. He placed his chin on the top of head, leaving feather-like kisses in her hair and on the crown of her head. He soothingly let his fingers brush through her hair and he pressed her closer to his chest as she unraveled in his arms.

He was desperate in his attempts to calm her down by making quiet sounds of comfort and purring. His heart broke the more the female wrapped around him did. 

She sniffled and tried to pull away but he gripped her tighter. He let his lips linger on her forehead in a tender kiss. He brought one of his hands back up to cup her face, brushing the tears off of her cheeks. His other hand continued to run soothing patterns over her spine. 

“I know for a fact,  _ mon chérie _ , that you are very loved.” Chat closed his eyes in sadness as Marinette hiccupped. His ears laid flat against his head in an instinctual way of submission. He wanted her to feel safe with him and trusted. And loved but apparently he was doing something wrong if the thoughts that clouded her mind were full of doubt. 

He suppressed his anguish and rested his forehead against her own, continuing to wipe away her tears as they fell. “You have parents who love you and provide for you. And I know you have friends who love you unconditionally.” 

He had to swallow the words that wanted to spill from him about loving her as his civilian self. She was his best friend both in and out of his leather suit and he wasn’t exaggerating when he confessed on live television about how he felt.

He hoped that she would have pieced everything he said together. He did list her attributes afterall. Or at least he hoped it had been enough. Maybe he should have described her more? Did she even watch the interview?

Sure he had Ladybug but she brought a sense of freedom and stability with her. He was infatuated with her and would always be there for her. But he didn’t love her like he loved the female in his arms. 

Chat shook his head to clear away his thoughts. His own dilemma was not what was important at the moment. He didn’t know where her sudden doubt of being unlovable came from but he would be damned if he didn’t soothe her worries. 

He kissed her left cheek and gave her an eskimo kiss on the nose. “And I can’t say for sure, but I think you might have a certain cat wrapped around your finger.”  She gave out a shaky laugh and wiped at her eyes. Chat smiled and noticed that her tears had almost ceased completely. She sniffed and took a step back, darting her gaze to the floor as heat enveloped the flushed girl. Chat noticed her cheeks tinge a shade of pink and couldn’t help himself but to chuckle at her adorableness. 

She wrapped her arms around her middle, showing her more vulnerable side that was rarely shown. “I’m sorry, I don’t really know where-”

Chat grabbed her hands, squeezing them reassuringly, and cut off her rambling. If anyone knew what it felt like to feel unloved and alone, it was him. “You have nothing to apologize for, Marinette. What are friends for if not to be used as a giant tissue.” He shot her a wink in hopes of lightening up the mood.

Marinette groaned in embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. Chat laughed and pulled her back in for another hug. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Princess. I don’t mind.” 

She squeaked and flushed harder, causing him to let out another soft laugh. She pouted, and hit him on his bicep. “You can’t say that! That just makes me feel worse.”

He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb and couldn't help the purr that resonated from within his chest. She laughed and he thought he melted at the sound and he never wanted her to stop laughing. “I’m sorry, Princess. You’re just too easy.” His eyes twinkled and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I can’t help myself around you. You remind me of a mouse.” 

She shot him a confused look. He grazed his elongated canine against her neck which - to his proud display - was rewarded with erupted goosebumps over Marinette’s skin. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried pushing away in fruitless attempts to leave his hold. But ultimately she succumbed to his grasp on her and leaned into his chest, still seeking validation. 

“Do I even want to ask why I’m a mouse to you?” Her voice was scratchy and she rubbed her eyes. 

Chat chuckled. “You’re cute,” he bopped her on the nose, “and small,” he pinched her waist gently, “and I can’t help but want you, like a cat wants a mouse.” He lightly kissed the shell of her ear. “Like a predator wants his prey.” He purred to her. She drew in a breath and tensed up.

His knuckles grazed her jawline and tilted her head up to meet her vibrant blue eyes. If she couldn’t figure out that he loved her by now, then he didn’t know what else to do.

He could see her mental guard shoot up after taking in his words and she nearly jumped back like he had burned her. And this time he let go. She stared at him with wide eyes, and he had to fight everything in him to not take a step back as his insecurity slowly rose to the surface. His own self-doubt started to bubble in his mind. He had to remind himself that he was Chat Noir - he needed to keep his cool and for the sake of both people, grow a pair. 

He swallowed his insecurity and stood up taller, despite every instinct telling him to flee the situation.

“You - you just said…” Marinette pointed her finger at him, not breaking eye contact. “You want me?” Her voice was laced with disbelief and hope. “Like a - like a _ mouse _ ?”

He let out a slow breath and dipped his head to peer up at her through his lashes. He wanted her to have figured it out herself but if she wanted to know, he would tell her. That,  _ yes,  _ he did in fact want her. 

But it seems that fate had other plans for the two.

Just when Chat opened his mouth to say something, a strange feeling washed over him causing him to bristle and take a fighting stance. It wasn’t a good feeling and his ears perked up as his eyes scanned the room. A low growl started to bubble up from his chest in the most primal way in attempts to ward off any predators.

“Chat?” Marinette trained her focus on him with worried and confused blue eyes. Her gut was telling her she wasn’t safe but she couldn’t figure out why. It resembled the same feeling she felt back in the park. Every one of her instincts was telling her to flee or get ready to fight. The hair on her neck rose and she felt like something was watching her.

Chat gripped her wrist and drew her into him, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. His cat ears twitched and rotated, trying to locate the source of his sudden apprehension and nervousness. Cat-like eyes darted from every corner of her room in search of the threat.

Chat clicked his tongue and relaxed a smidge, looking back down to the narrow eyed bluenette in his arms. He would have mused how cute she looked as she also analyzed the room but found he didn’t have time. He needed to track down whatever it was outside. 

He gently took her face in his palms and lifted her gaze to his. “I need you to stay in here and lock all of your doors and windows.”

He hated leaving her like this and especially in the emotional state she was in, but he didn’t have a choice. He mentally noted that he needed to stop by and grab her flowers and chocolate later. Maybe sneak some wine from his house if he was lucky. 

They would need it for the conversation that was bound to be talked about when he returned. 

Marinette nodded and took a step back, wrapping her arms around her middle. Chat swallowed and painfully turned around to leave through her trap door. He opened the hatch and turned back around to face her. He had so much to say and not enough time to say it.

“Marinette,” he called. “Never doubt that you are unlovable for a second. I know many people who love you.” He shot her a wink, reminded her to lock the doors and windows, and escaped off into the night.

Marinette sighed and under her breath muttered, “We’ll see, Chat.”

Tikki fluttered up to nuzzle her cheek. “Are you okay Marinette?” 

The girl sighed and shrugged. “I guess I have to be.” She gave her a sad smile and corrected her words into something more appropriate. “I will be, Tikki. Don’t worry about me.”

Tikki fixed her with solemn eyes. “Love is not an easy thing, and it does not come to us without reason. You just have to trust yourself and the ones around you.” 

Marinette bit her lip. “I know, Tikki. I have to be patient. But now isn’t really about me. I have to go help Chat.” Without getting a response from her kwamii, Marinette called on her transformation and leapt out into the Parisian dusk to join her feline partner. 

~~~~~~~

Chat had gone further than Ladybug expected and it took a little longer to catch up than she had thought. His dark silhouette was outlined by the moon as he stood on the edge of a rooftop. She could just make out his belt tail lashing behind him in frustration.

He gripped his hair and groaned, moving his hands to rub his face. Grunts and sounds of frustration penetrated Ladybug’s ears as she drew closer. He squatted down so that he could rest his arms on his thighs and dropped his head to grip his neck.

Ladybug could tell by the flick of his faux cat ear that her partner knew she was there. Ladybug hesitantly walked closer until she could rest her hand on his shoulder. She started to move her hand comfortingly over his upper back.

He sighed and stood up, causing her hand to fall away from him. He paced back and forth, and Ladybug could do nothing but watch him. 

“Are you okay?” Ladybug gave him a worried look. Chat was riled up which meant he had encountered something on the way here or he hid his emotions really well when he was with her in her room. 

A wave of guilt crashed over the spotted superheroine as she hunched in on herself. Was she so caught up in her bubble of self pity that she failed to notice something was wrong with her partner? She mentally scolded herself for being so careless.

Chat’s green eyes were trained on her from across the rooftop and pulled Ladybug from the mental cage she entrapped herself in. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and instead focused on the issue at hand.

Chat crossed his arms and peered out over the illuminated Parisian skyline. “Something is out there, Bug.” His voice was firm in his belief. 

Ladybug sighed and bit her lip in question. “Chat, I want to believe you and we both know a part of me does because I trust you. But we have to be realistic. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. And we -”

Chat growled and cut her off, his eyes flamed in fervor. “No! You can not stand there and try to tell me that you don’t feel it too.  _ Something _ is out there.”

“Chat, we can’t go around assuming anything! Especially when we have so little to go off of.”

His tail whipped out behind him as he started to pace again, grunting and gripping his hair in protest. 

Ladybug sighed and rubbed her temples. “Look, Chat. Things have happened before - strange things. I mean we’re powered by tiny deities who are thousands of years old and chase around people who are possessed by butterflies for gosh sakes. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was something out there. But -”

He faced her again with a fire in his eyes that she’s only seen on rare occasions. He was both scared and in protector mode. It was hard to explain but he was somehow in both fight and flight response. 

And that left a bad taste in Ladybug’s mouth. 

“It went after her.” 

Ladybug’s eyes were trained on his back as his muscles rippled in apprehension. Like he was ready to run and pounce at the same time. She was about to ask who he was talking about when he turned around to face her again.

“Whatever it is...it was going after her. Or it was hunting me and I just happened to be there. I’m not sure but I do know that regardless something was there.” His voice cracked. “You don’t have to believe in whatever is out there. Maybe there really is nothing and I’m overreading my instincts. And I know this is a weird situation but you have to know...even just a little that something isn’t right.” He looked so helpless, bathed in the moonlight and standing before her. “Right?”

Ladybug sighed and smiled, walking over to him again. She took his cheek in one of her hands. “Tell me what it is that makes you believe something is out there.”

Ladybug knew she would be lying through her teeth if she tried to deny feeling a dark presence around her. She didn’t know how to go about the situation, especially while remaining as clueless about the strange force as she was. 

Chat sighed and leaned into her touch. “It’s...it’s like this darkness just consumes me and everything in me is ready to fight all of a sudden. I’m poised for attack at any moment’s notice. My stomach gets all funny like it’s in knots and I feel like I can’t relax until it’s passed.” He looked away from her and shrugged. “It’s hard to explain.”

Ladybug drew in a shaky breath. “It’s like you can’t shake the feeling that someone or something is watching you. No matter what you do.” She whispered, hoping that little reveal won’t come to bite her in the butt.

His face shot up and he stared at her with shaking green eyes, looking for any sign of joking but found nothing but complete sincerity. Ladybug worried her bottom lip between her teeth and retrieved her hands from his face. 

“I’m not saying that there’s nothing out there, Chat. But it hasn’t endangered anyone in the city that we know of and as of right now, it hasn’t affected us negatively either. We can’t really do anything based on just a feeling. I mean, what other evidence has it given us to even identify it as something?” 

Chat grumbled in protest but eventually agreed with her. There was nothing they could do regardless of how they felt. Because it could have just been a freak, fleeting notion of darkness. That continued to happen randomly to the both of them.

“It’s just unsettling.” Chat broke the silence after a few tense, awkward moments. Ladybug nodded to confirm his statement. She hated being in the unknown just as much as the next person.

Silence once again overcame them and she was about to ask if they wanted to start patrol when Chat’s eyes widened in alarm. He grabbed his baton which resulted in Ladybug reaching for her yoyo. She had just grabbed a hold of her weapon when she gasped and felt something hit her chest, knocking her backwards.

She waited for impact. But it never came.

Instead, her body went numb and ice cold. Her limbs grew impossibly heavy before she felt lighter than air. Her senses magnified ten folds and when she opened her eyes everything was coated in shades of blues and grays and glistening whites. 

Everything slowed down until things appeared to work in slow motion.

She could see her Ladybug body slowly falling backwards to the ground and Marinette looked down at her hands to see her out of suit. She was drifting up and away from her body like she was just pushed out of it.

Marinette discovered Ladybug’s eyes were wide and unblinking as she continued to slowly fall; moving only centimeters at a time.

Marinette tried to speak but it felt like her throat was swollen shut. It seemed she was stuck to just floating aimlessly in one spot. She didn’t drift and all she could do was stay still in shock.

A flash of bright light made her shield her eyes and when she peered through her fingers, she noticed Chat was in a similar predicament. 

His body was in mid air and it appeared he was leaping towards her falling superheroine form when he was probably blasted with the same force she was. Which only meant one thing.

Mouth agape like a fish, was a blinding form in front of her. Once her eyes adjusted to the added brightness, she understood why. Because Chat - much like herself - wasn’t in his superhero getup. His leather was traded for sweatpants and a hoodie.

Just a few steps away from her stood a very confused Adrien. He lightly floated above the ground, mimicking his partner who was also helplessly watching everything go down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was a little confusing but all will be explained in the next chapter. Basically as a little hint, they were forced out of their bodies. But I don't want to spoil anything else so I hope that clears up enough confusion until the explanation. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a lot that I have to explain and I originally had a very large info dump in this chapter. However, I felt like it was way too much information all at once so I've decided to split it up and slowly give you guys the info over the course of a few chapters. But please let me know if something to too confusing or if you need me to elaborate on anything!

Just as fast as they were forced from their bodies, they were being pushed back in. A firm pressure built on Marinette’s chest and her head felt heavy as it helplessly lolled back. It was like her body had a mind of its own and she had no control over it; unable to do anything.

Everything came rushing back to her at dizzying speeds.

Ladybug gasped in a breath as her body caught up to the current speed of time. The feeling of her stomach in her throat as she went airborne.

She tumbled to the floor in a heap of exhausted, discombobulated limbs. Chat’s body crashed into hers with a surprised yelp as he was already leaping for her. He rolled on his back right beside her and stared up at the stars trying to catch his breath.

The darkness of the night had Ladybug’s eyes unfocused and the sounds of the traffic below that had been silenced was now hurting her ears. She gulped in much needed air and tried to steady her reeling mind. The bright blues and whites that had just encompassed the city were no longer causing her to squint.

She felt Chat grab her wrist which reminded her that he was still there. Their chests were rapidly rising and falling. Ladybug groaned at her throbbing temples and squeezed her eyes shut to try and calm down her racing pulse.

“What...the hell...was that?” Chat gasped out in shock.

Ladybug mentally recoiled at the question and turned her head to look at him. He had his own eyes screwed shut and mouth parted as he took in heavy breaths. Assuming he felt her gaze, he opened his eyes and turned his own head to look at her. Their breaths mingled in the air and he gave her wrist a comforting squeeze.

Ladybug opened her mouth to answer him but found that she didn’t know what to say. She whispered, “I don’t know.” She turned her attention back on the twinkling stars above them.

Chat weakly lifted his knuckle to graze her cheek and grinned tiredly. “My Lady…”

Ladybug’s eyes filled with unshed tears as she determinedly refused to turn away from the sky. She didn’t want to think about their identities. Of course she knew she would have to - heck she knew from day one that they would inevitably have to share that tidbit of information but now that they had?

She was scared and angry because the luxury of choice was ripped from them. It was forced upon them and now all she could think about was how her partner would only go for her because he felt obligated.

Marinette knew that she and Ladybug were one and the same. But to Chat for the longest time, there was only Ladybug. And her relationship with Adrien had been rocky since she first met him and now she was scared that he would only love her for her spotted side. She wanted him to want her as Marinette.

The knuckle fell from her cheek and she knew that his eyes were most likely alit with worry as she continued to focus on anything but him. She knew that he wanted to comfort her. But she didn’t want comfort right now.

For once in her life, she wanted to run and hide.

“Hey,” his voice was scratchy and breathy when he spoke since he was still catching his breath, “I know you. Which….which means I know... how you think.” He continued to talk despite his raging headache.

“I know...that face.” He grinned at her before turning his attention towards the night sky as well, screwing his eyes shut to will away the throbbing in his temples.

He whispered, “I know what you’re thinking.”

Ladybug’s eyes were wide in fear that he did. She wanted the strength to tell him to stop talking. She tried so hard to hide her insecurities form the world and she knew that if there was one person who could take those and love them, it was him.

And that was scary.

She was so tired. And it was taking everything in her to stay conscious let alone ask him to keep his mouth shut. She wasn’t ready for this talk. She had no time to prepare herself for revealing every card she had to him.

She was absolutely drained of energy. Her eyelids were heavy and her limbs were still tingling from over exertion. There was nothing she could do besides bite her lip and brace herself for the inevitable.

“Four years Bug…”

His voice was fading in and out to her as she struggled to stay awake.

“...two to figure it out…”

Her body felt like it was full to the brim with lead but she still managed to catch his sad chuckle from beside her.

“...that I love you, Marinette.”

Her body sagged with the overwhelming relief of the darkness she had finally succumbed to.

~~~~~~~

Chat held his breath as he listened to her breathing slow into peaceful rhythms. He whimpered as he let his body relax on the hard rooftop. He didn’t feel like they were in any danger but there was still a voice in the back of his head that was telling him it wasn’t wise to remain where they were.

They were vulnerable in their condition and out in the open. That left him in a state of uneasiness. He worried for her safety - he always would.

He tried fighting the pain and exhaustion that ran throughout his entire body, almost prisoning himself to the rooftop. He slowly inched his body into a position where his forearms were balancing his weight.

Blood rushed to his head and he scrunched his face in pain. He’s never had a migraine before but he suspected that the pain was similar. He’s heard that the pain of a migraine could equal that of a hammer working itself into your skull.

Which was an understatement of what was happening to him at this moment.

There was a fleeting moment of envy for his partner who laid, passed out beside him. She looked almost peaceful; like there wasn’t any pain to be suffered. Like she didn’t care that he was breaking into little pieces right beside her.

But as quick as that thought plagued him, he shook it away. He knew better. She was suffering her own pain and he should feel relieved that she was unconscious throughout it. Hopefully her body was fighting whatever aches she was going through and she wouldn’t have to endure it to its full extent.

Chat took a couple steady breaths to calm his racing heart down. Never in his life would he think that just getting to a sitting position would almost drain the life out of him.

He grit his teeth and winced as the overwhelming feeling of nausea hit him. He slowly let his body drop back onto the roof next to his lady. He didn’t even know he was crying until the splash of his tears on the ground echoed through his skull.

His cat-like senses were even more sensitive and he wanted nothing more than to sob to the world through his pain and fatigue. However, even through his endless amounts of discombobulation, his need to protect her only flamed with rigorousness.

Chat’s distress clouded his mind and judgement; his foggy brain took over any rational thoughts of trying to stay awake. He needed this feeling of helplessness and distortion to stop.

He looked back over to Ladybug, taking in the way her mouth was parted ever so slightly and how her head was framed with pieces of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun. Without a second of hesitation, he took her limp hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

He needed her to be okay.

“I’m so sorry, Princess…”

That was the last coherent memory he had before his own darkness overcame him.

~~~~~~~

The first thing Marinette could register in her mind when she regained consciousness was that her body wasn’t nearly as exhausted or heavy as it had been previously. Her head had quieted down and she could wiggle her fingers and toes which meant her limbs were functional with only a few minor hindrances.

She could also feel herself pressed into something soft, like a bed, while a very welcomed source of warmth surrounded her. The aroma of something subtle wafted through the air which allowed her body to relax as it brought a sense of familiarity and security along with it.

Marinette groaned, blearily blinking her eyes open to get rid of her drowsiness. The room she was in was lit with the gentle embers and licks of candles sporadically placed around. They were no longer on the rooftop or in the blistering night air but instead in the comfort of a building.

She opened her eyes more fully and took in - with great surprise - how cuddled up to Adrien she was. A blush spread across her cheeks and she reeled her head back in shock.

Her head had just been pressed into the crook of his neck while her left arm was thrown over his chest. Marinette’s left leg rested comfortably over his so she was perched almost entirely on top of him. One of his arms was supporting under her neck and cradling her into him while his other arm was lazily resting over her hip, tucking her into his side.

He was still fast asleep and peacefully unaware of the embrace that they were currently entrapped in. Marinette drew in a breath and forced her heart to cease it’s excessive pounding. She settled back down and forced her body to relax around him again.

Afterall, there were worse things that could be happening right now.

Besides it’s not like she hasn’t been dreaming of this for years. Well in a way, they’ve cuddled together before when he was Chat. Back when they were still oblivious to each other’s secret identities.

Marinette sighed and couldn’t help the tiny twinge of joy when she felt him pull her closer to snuggle further into her. She moved her hand that was placed over his chest and directed her fingers to lightly thread through his soft, blonde hair. She slowly ran her fingers through his tresses as he let out cute grunts and groans of appreciation.

He nuzzled her neck and rested his forehead against her bare collarbone which is when Marinette realized how she was dressed. She was in her pajamas which consisted of shorts and a tank top. She noticed how her partner was dressed and couldn’t decide if she was happy that he was clad in dark joggers and a sweatshirt or if she was disappointed at how much covered him.

Her fingers stopped moving through his hair when she heard a door creak open on the opposite side of the room. She peered over her shoulder at the intruder in skepticism but the shadows that were casted over them made it difficult to fully recognize who it might be.

She wrapped her arm around Adrien’s head and sheltered him with her body as much as she could as she narrowed her eyes. Despite the unthreatening setting, she didn’t trust anything at the moment and her only priority was keeping the boy in her arms safe.

“It is alright, my dear, to feel protective right now. You two have had a very troubling night so far. But rest assured, you are both safe here.”

Marinette calmed down when she took in Master Fu’s small form. She slowly unraveled her hold on her partner and bit by bit she let her guard down. She pushed back some of his hair that fell in his face and placed a fond kiss on his forehead before begrudgingly pulling herself away from him.

He whined in the absence of his partner but settled down when Marinette filled his searching arms with a pillow. She placed her feet on the ground to circulate her blood flow before she felt strong enough to hoist herself off of the bed fully.

She unwrapped her arms from around her middle as she tried to find some balance on her unsteady feet. She felt bare without her suit and briefly wondered about Tikki’s whereabouts.

Without sparing her another glance as he meandered into the room, Fu put her mind to ease. “Tikki and Plagg are resting but I gave them a special herbal concoction that should allow them to recover quickly.” 

Master Fu kept his voice quiet and soothing as he took in the sight of the shaky female before him. “In the meantime, how would you like a cup of tea? Perhaps I can help answer a few questions while we wait for your partner to join us?”

She slowly padded forward and followed him out of the bedroom and into another dimly lit room. Candles flickered gently and with the help of the moon, provided them with enough light to see.

Fu led Marinette over to a small, circular table in the middle of the room which she recognized as a kitchen like area. There were cabinets and shelves that held a variety of bottles and books. There was a sink and cauldron with many herbs and spices surrounding it. There appeared to be a mini fridge off to the side with a structure next to it that could pass as an old fireplace.

She sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, reaching for the cup of tea he was handing her. The steam was billowing up from the brewed beverage, hitting her face with a warm, reassuring touch.

“How,” Marinette had to clear her throat and take a sip of her drink before she spoke again, “how did we get here Master Fu? And how did you know about what happened? What _did_ happen?” She shot him a quizzical look but all he gave her in return was a sip of his own drink.

He closed his eyes and smiled at her. “I have journeyed across many mountains and forests alike for many years to gather information that I believe could help in your own journey. I have learned many things in many years. What happened a couple of hours ago was not supposed to happen. The balance of nature was tampered with.

I felt the shift in energy and I could only assume what had happened. I feared being correct in that sense. I waited until the right moment to come collect you two. I suspected neither would have any strength after such an occurrence so it was not surprising when I found the two of you passed out on a rooftop. I merely fed your starved souls and used the horse miraculous of transportation to guide you both into the comfort of my home.”

Marinette fixed him with a confused stare. What did he mean by that? Fed their souls?

He merely chuckled in response to her confusion and waved his hand around. “The tea you are drinking right now, contains the elements from mother nature’s finest to offer. In other words, the only thing that can cleanse and restore a damaged energy such as a soul. I forced you and Chat Noir to drink it which helped regain your strength faster. Using a miraculous at my age has its setbacks but desperate times call for desperate measures.”

He took another sip of his own tea while Marinette skeptically peered down at hers.

“No need to fret, my dear. The tea you are drinking will help keep you stable enough for our remaining time together. You both are safe here.” He reached over and patted her arm reassuringly. “But this tea is not the only thing that can help you. Remember, you can not have one without the other - creation and destruction work in tandem with each other. Naturally, your partner will be your greatest remedy.”

Marinette had many questions about what he just said but asked the question that confused her the most. “You said you fed our souls? What did you mean by that?”

“Yes, you are correct. The herbal tea in which I brewed and gifted you two, currently flows not only through your physical body but through your spiritual one as well. But perhaps, that is a conversation for tomorrow.”

He placed his cup down and stood up, leisurely making his way over to the counter where another cup of tea sat. He turned around and walked it over to the table, placing it next to Marinette’s.

“Please, come join us. Afterall, we have been waiting for you, Chat Noir.” Master Fu sat down in the same spot he was just in and grabbed his cup, lifting it to sip some.

Marinette abruptly turned around and clumsily rose to her feet to see Adrien lazily leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He gifted her a small smile but his eyes held a tiredness that left her sympathetic towards her partner.

“How - how long have you been standing there?” Marinette asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, I’ve been awake ever since you started messing with my hair but I didn’t actually get up and out of bed until a few seconds ago.”

Marinette felt heat flood through her at the raspy voice of her partner.

He drew in a breath and winced as he leaned off of the doorway. Marinette took a step forward to help him but he shook his head. He eventually made his way over to stand beside Marinette before they both awkwardly sat down at the table next to each other. Neither knew what to say to the other.

Marinette fought the rising blush on her cheeks and gestured to the steaming tea in front of him. “Cup.”

He stared at her with adoring green eyes and a small blush of his own. He gave her a dopey smile when he noticed just how much he missed the imperfect Marinette. True he thought she didn’t like him in the beginning when she was rarely coherent around him but he’s come to realize how much he’s missed her dorkiness.

And the fact that it was only around him never escaped his notice either.

Marinette’s face flushed harder and she covered her mouth with her hand, staring at him with wide blue eyes. “GAH TEA! I mean it’s a tea cup. I mean -” she waved her hands around frantically, “It’s a cup of tea. A cup with tea in it. You’re my cup of tea.” She squeaked and blushed harder, raising her voice another octave, “I mean it’s your cup of tea! Of Earth. It’s Earth tea. Tea from the Earth! I’m going to stop talking now.”

While her stutter might have confused him a few years ago, he found it absolutely adorable now. Along with the rest of her, of course. He gave her a small laugh and picked up his cup of tea. He heard Fu explain what it was but he was rather fond of hearing it from her. In her own way.

“Thank you, M’lady.” He shot her a reassuring smile and another small laugh when he heard her groan and lay her head on the table in embarrassment.

“Can we move on please?” Her voice was muffled but everyone understood what she said. Fu’s eyes lit up with humor as he took their interaction in.

“I am afraid that there happens to be too much to explain in one night. However, I will go over a few key points that I am sure you two will want to hear the most.” Fu stroked his beard in contemplation.

Adrien glanced back over to Marinette who had lifted her head off the table to stare at the short man in curiosity. He noticed the goosebumps that appeared over her arms and shrugged off his sweatshirt to hand it to her. She jumped at the gesture but reluctantly gave in to the cold and took it, hastily throwing it on.

It was a few sizes too large for her and swamped her petite frame. But she seemed to burrow into the endless fabric and warmth it provided which left a swelling feeling of relief in his chest. He pretended to miss her not so subtle glances at his bare torso or her very obvious lip biting. But it made him happy to know that she found some part of him appealing.

Fu gazed at the two with a fond stare. Once he was sure he had grabbed their attention he started his long overdue explanation.

“I believe I owe you both this before I explain any further. By the laws of nature, what happened tonight was not supposed to happen. They messed with forces that should be left alone.” He drew in a breath before continuing.

“In simple terms, they forced Marinette’s soul into the spirit world - one of the dimensions outside of our physical one. In other words, they pushed her soul from her body. However, because your souls are connected, it pulled Adrien’s along with hers. Which is why I assume Adrien was left in more pain. Being forced from a body will inflict pain on anyone, but being _ripped_ from a body has far more severe consequences.”

Marinette guiltily looked over to her partner who stared at Fu with wide eyes. That would explain why she was so drained. Not only was being pulled from a body draining, but she executed most of her energy unknowingly pulling Adrien's too.

Her mouth felt like her own desert with how parched it seemed to get. Adrien looked to her and grabbed her hand for both of their comforts. He traced her knuckles reassuringly with his fingers but was ultimately just as dumbfounded as she was.

“You said - you said they…” Adrien hoped the shake in his voice wasn’t too evident to the people in the room. “...who are ’ _they’_?”

Fu lowered his head with a furrow to his brow. “I am not entirely sure. I have an idea but for everyone’s sake, I pray that it is wrong.”

Marinette reluctantly let go of Adrien’s hand when she noticed her palms were starting to sweat out of nervousness. She awkwardly rubbed her palms on his hoodie before folding them in her lap. “We’re connected? What do you mean by _we’re connected_?”

Fu gave them a sympathetic smile, “All will be explained in due time, my dear.”

He stood and refilled each of their cups with tea even though they had barely touched them. He returned to the table to continue.

“The universe works in very mysterious ways; but we mustn’t forget that there is a plan in place for everything. It is common knowledge that everyone has a heart. It pumps blood throughout our body and is essentially what keeps us alive. Our brains tell it what to do and our emotions are displayed by the beating. However, there are more than just a couple components that make up a person. It is a very complex conversation to have but in simplistic terms, a person is composed of both physical and spiritual things.

Or things we can and cannot see and touch. A body is nothing more than a host to a soul. The human mind is too weak to fully grasp the concept of before and after life. Despite this challenge, it is crucial to understand whatever knowledge we do poses on the information - no matter how insignificant it might seem.” 

Fu paused to take another sip of his drink, his eyes sparkling when Tikki and Plagg wearily floated in.

They both slowly flew over, looking drained and exhausted themselves. They parted when they landed in front of their respected person. Marinette felt Tikki settle in the hood of Adrien’s sweatshirt and she assumed she fell back asleep. Plagg nestled himself on top of Adrien’s head and curled up on his hair effectively falling back asleep which elicited tiny snores of his own.

Marinette rubbed her eyes sleepily as she heard Tikki yawn in her ear. “What happened to our kwamii’s?”

"Because they are not part of your soul, they could not venture into the spirit realm with you. Unfortunately, you both were transformed when your souls were forced out, which meant Tikki and Plagg had to temporarily fill your bodies with their own energy. 

You see, without a person, a kwamii cannot be activated so to guarantee that they would not be forced to detransform, they had to resort to their own energies until you both returned. They will both be out of commission for a while due to the amount of stress their energies underwent."

Fu handed both people a small bag of herbal leaves. 

“With that being said, there are way's to help them. When you get home, you should make sure they each eat a leaf. They were gathered from a sacred tree in the mountains located in Japan. They’ll help restore Tikki and Plagg’s strength, especially because this journey you two are about to take will be very taxing on everyone. Every time you guys detransform, you must feed them a leaf along with their promised food delicacy.”

Adrien and Marinette each grabbed a bag. 

"It would not hurt to take a leaf yourselves every once in awhile to to ensure that when the time comes, both Kwamii and person will be strong enough to take whatever is given to them. But it is up to you."

Fu peered out of his window at the moon and sighed.

“Now, I am aware it is getting late and you both have school in the morning so I will hurry along with the remaining explanation for tonight’s purposes. I think it would be wise if the two of you continued to see me each night for further discussions.” 

He waited until they each confirmed that they would continue to see him.

“Good. I have dwelled many days and many nights on how the best way to go about this conversation would be. I hoped to have a little more time in preparation but I fear that the ones we should be worried about are gaining both knowledge and ability at a rather worrisome rate. And even though you two might not believe me yet, I feel you both are ready despite the sudden abruptness of it all. Unfortunately, there is no easy way to explain this and I apologize in advance but it is best that the two of you are aware of what’s happening.”

He stroked his beard in a pondering fashion and looked directly at them. 

Adrien noticed Marinette’s paler than normal complexion and moved closer to her so that their legs were touching. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries but he hoped she sought a tiny bit of comfort in his close presence like he did hers. She was very tense and worry shone in her blue eyes, clear as day.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded at Fu. “We understand that whatever you have to tell us is important but not easy to say. We don’t blame you for anything, Master Fu.” She turned her head to look at Adrien who was already staring at her with a reassuring smile on his face.

Fu chuckled, grabbing the attention of the two teenagers. “Nobody knows where souls come from; only that every living thing has one. No soul is the same but the energy surrounding each soul can connect with those of another. In the same breath, the energy of others could also give off a negative vibe and ward your soul to stay away from that particular one. This is more commonly referred to as a gut feeling. A soul is not created with a good or bad intent to it. Instead, each soul starts off in a neutral state of existence. Pure, if you would. Only when a soul is trapped in a body, is it tainted.

You two are very different. You need to understand that the universe is not properly balanced. It has always been unbalanced and it will always remain unbalanced. There is nothing a mere human can do that will right the wrongs of the universe. It is far too vast. However, much like our bodies, there are many components that make up the universe. Our world is a tiny part of a larger picture. You are not destined to fix the wrongs of our world. But instead, keep it from harvesting greater ruin.”

He paused and allowed the two individuals before him to process his words.

“Your soul is very powerful as one. Which is why the universe had to split it in half.” Fu reached across the table and grabbed one hand from each person. He turned Adrien’s hand palm up on the table and directed Marinette’s down so their palms laid flat against the other.

Fu let go and watched as Adrien threaded his fingers through hers like it was second nature to him, letting Marinette slowly grip his in an uncertain hold. Both people blushed but didn’t let go. Adrien felt the need to close his eyes and he let his mind focus on the warmth of her hand in his. He heard her softly gasp and opened his eyes to peer down in astonishment.

His fingertips were glowing a bright blue which slowly traveled down each digit and slowly towards his wrist. The light started to travel from his fingertips to Marinette’s and down the back of her hand towards her own wrist.

Marinette’s eyes widened when a strange feeling of utter happiness and love and anticipation and shock flowed through her. These feelings were filling her up to the brim and it felt like she was drowning as wave after wave of emotion pounded into her.

She ripped her hand away from his and cradled it to her chest protectively, crawling backwards to put distance between her and Adrien. “What - what was that? What did I just feel? That wasn’t from me. That - that wasn’t normal!” She choked back tears as she stared down at her hand which was back to its original tanned state.

Adrien sat blinking down towards his own hand that was still sitting palm up on the table. He wiggled his fingers as he flicked his attention to her and swallowed thickly. The only thing that seemed to happen to him were glowing fingers. And it didn’t hurt. In fact he didn’t feel anything. He felt empty. Adrien didn’t know what she was talking about.

He only hoped he hadn’t hurt her.

Fu lifted his tea to his lips and sipped on it with a delighted smile. “Do not be afraid, Marinette. Your souls were connecting. I wasn’t sure it would happen as quickly as it did but you two are still very linked it seems. Almost bonded.”

Both teenagers shot him confused, perplexed looks.

“Marinette, this is new to the both of you. And it is okay to be nervous but please try to keep an open mind. My guess is that Adrien pushed his emotions onto you which is why, I assume, you probably felt a rush of different feelings. He’s accepted and embraced it even if he doesn’t know it yet. But you are hesitating which is why, I assume, Adrien did not feel anything. In a way, you are guarding your half of the soul Marinette.”

She gaped at Fu and felt her body heat up under their stares. It wasn't her fault! She didn’t know what she was doing or what was happening!

“Do not be ashamed, my dear. Please, come sit back down. I have much to say in such little time.”

Marinette was rooted to her spot. Tikki floated from the hood of the sweatshirt and nuzzled her cheek. “It’s alright Marinette. I know you’re scared but you trust them. I promise I won’t leave you and I wouldn’t ask you to stay if I didn’t feel it was the right thing to do.” Her soft voice was what carried Marinette back to the table.

She still positioned herself so there was a rather large gap between her and Adrien but she eventually settled down. She gave Fu a nod to continue but wouldn’t look at the blonde who was undoubtedly staring at her with concern.

“There are both old souls and new souls. Reincarnation of souls does not necessarily mean reincarnation of that one specific person. Most old souls are souls who are forced out of the hosts’ body before it has had time to fulfill its purpose. New souls are souls that have never been reincarnated or only reincarnated a couple of times. Most souls don’t take on more than a few bodies in one lifespan. However, there is obviously no way to know for sure seeing as souls are not something one can track and record.

But you two are theorized to be amongst one of the oldest souls known. The universe created one soul to restore balance where it was needed. However, our human bodies could not sustain the amount of power that one soul contained. Thus resulting in the soul splitting in two.”

Adrien looked to Marinette as he pieced together what Fu was saying. He hunched in on himself and swallowed his disappointment when he noticed his partner’s crestfallen reaction. He hoped she felt the same way about him as he did to her but he was getting mixed signals. And that scared him more than it should have.

Marinette screwed her eyes shut to try and calm her racing heart down. She was so confused about everything and this information dump on her was very overwhelming. She didn’t know what to think. All she wanted was to go home and hope that this was all some really weird dream.

Fu’s expression shifted when he caught the energy in the room. But he had to continue. He had to finish his sentence.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste; Ladybug and Chat Noir, you are two halves of a whole. You two are soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this all I could think of was how much I feel like Master Fu is Uncle Iroh of the Miraculous fandom 😂 
> 
> Also I had rewritten this chapter so many times because I just couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go. But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless and get ready for some fluffy moments now that they know!


End file.
